Si ya no te tengo
by emilywolen
Summary: La vida da cambios y despues de perder a la única persona que amo, se debe reponer, pero y si él un día regresara pero no como ella le esperara. HHr
1. Default Chapter

Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba así, todas las mañanas se levantaba con la esperanza de que hubiese sido un sueño y al abrir sus ojos recordaba que no lo era ya y la sensación de vació volvía a llenar de nuevo todo su cuerpo, había pasado demasiado tiempo y toda seguía igual nada cambiaba y su estado de animo cada vez era mas pesimista, estaba cansada esperando algo que nunca pasaba, esperando un milagro que nunca llegaría, un milagro que le devolviera las ganas de volver a vivir que hacia tanto tiempo había perdido.

Al  día siguiente seria de nuevo el aniversario, se cumplirían cinco años de todo y como cada año en esas fechas volvería de nuevo a Hogwarts, se preguntaba porque lo hacia, no le encontraba el sentido le dolía aun mas ir y recordarlo todo pero aun así siempre iba, era como si al estar allí lo notara aun mas cerca de ella. Todos los años el mundo mágico celebraba la muerte del peor y mas peligroso mago que la comunidad mágica hubiese conocido, pero ella no lo podía celebrar nunca podría porque el día que Voldemort murió, su corazón y su alma también lo hicieron ya que aquel día  el señor tenebroso se había llevado con el a la única persona que ella había amado a Harry Potter. 

Nadie supo nunca a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación del colegio, fue en cuestión de minutos que todo pasara y en la mente de Hermione ese día se repetía una y otra vez intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido buscando una explicación que no lograba encontrar, se suponía que era la bruja mas inteligente que hubiese habido en el colegio y durante meses busco en todos los libros que podía encontrar una respuesta a lo que había pasado, pero eso no le ayudo para llegar a la verdad que tanto necesitaba saber, en sus libros esos en los que siempre había encontrado todas las respuestas eran totalmente inútiles.

Las lágrimas volvieron de nuevo a sus ojos sin que ella lo impidiera, se pregunto si se podía llegar a llorar tanto que se secaran las lágrimas y jamás volviera a llorar porque en el fondo era lo que deseaba dejar de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo igual que no podía evitar evocar aquella noche una y otra vez en su mente.

Solo faltaban tres días para  que terminaran el colegio, el trío estaba feliz unos momentos y tristes otros, se debían separar y aun cuando prometían verse lo mas seguido que pudieran, sabían que eso no seria fácil, Hermione quería estudiar para ser medimaga, Ron trabajaría con su padre en el ministerio hasta que tuviera algo claro lo que quería hacer y Harry estudiaría para auror, así que por muchas ganas y por mucho que lo desearan, verse no seria tan fácil como ellos quisieran.

Esa misma noche en la sala común de Gryffindor una gran celebración se llevaba acabo, ella debería haber prohibido aquella fiesta en cuanto las bebidas con alcohol hicieron aparición, pero era tal la felicidad que los embargaban a todos por haber ganado el campeonato de _quidditch_ de nuevo que no dijo nada y puede que también influyera el alcohol que ella también tomo, era su ultimo año y por una vez solamente quería dejar atrás las reglas y divertirse como sus amigos, era su ultimo año y quería disfrutar un poco ver disfrutar a sus amigos hacia que ella fuera también feliz. Los dos estaban eufóricos no por nada le habían dado la mayor paliza de la historia a la casa de las serpientes.

- Hermione – la llamo Harry – baila conmigo.

- Pero si tú no sabes bailar – rió ella.

- Es verdad – le contesto el rascándose la cabeza y poniendo cara de cómo si le hubieran acabado de descubrir algo – pero que mas da – le cogio las manos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella, cuando pusieron una canción un poco mas lenta, la acerco a el y la abrazo dejándose llevar por la música, se sentían tan felices en esos momentos. Fueron interrumpidos por un pelirrojo que picaba en el hombro al chico.

- Ron tío que tal baila con nosotros.

- No puedo yo... – Ron miraba a Harry y luego a Hermione sucesivamente – te tengo que decir algo a solas.

- Ahora resulta que me escondes secretos Ronald Weasley, no esperaba eso de ti – le dijo ella molesta.

- No te escondo nada Hermione, solo que es cosa de chicos y no te incumbe.

- Perdona pero que yo sepa lo que les pasa a mi amigos si me incube.

- Esto no Hermione, por una vez no te puedes quedar calladita.

- Eso es lo que tú quieres que me calle y así poder quedarte tú con la razón.

- Vale esta bien de acuerdo. Harry necesitaba – miro de nuevo a Hermione y ella pudo ver como su cara cambiaba de color dejando inapreciable su cabello – necesitaba la habitación, ya le pregunte a los otros y no les molesta, solo falta que tú me digas.

- ¿Para que quieres la habitación?– le pregunto Hermione.

- ¿Ron vamos? – Harry y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse a una Luna Lovegood muy sonriente.

- Para eso quiere la habitación – le dijo Harry a Hermione

- Ya me había dado cuenta – le contesto la chica tan roja como su amigo.

- No te preocupes Ron, por mi no hay problemas. solo déjame unos minutos para coger una cosa y es toda tuya – Harry salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Ron la próxima vez que te diga algo sobre esconder secretos recuérdame este momento.

- Lo haré tranquila, lo haré – contesto el chico que aun seguía tan colorado como su amiga.

- Ya esta toda la habitación es tuya – le dijo Harry cuando bajo las escaleras corriendo.

- Los chicos van a dormir en los sofás de la sala común por si te quieres quedar con ellos.

- No te preocupes por mi Ron yo ya tengo mis planes – miraron como Luna y su amigo subían las escaleras hacia los dormitorios – vamonos.

- A donde vamos.

- A disfrutar de nuestra ultima escapada juntos – le cogio de la mano y salio con ella de la sala.

- Harry podías haber cogido la capa.

- No la necesitamos, tengo el mapa – saco de su bolsillo un viejo pergamino – Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – ves Flich y su gata están lejos, sígueme.

- Donde vamos.

- Te quiero enseñar un sitio- ella se dejo arrastrar por su amigo, se sentía muy bien junto a el, le encantaba como olía, no sabia definir a que era pero era muy característico, iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de cuando Harry  freno  y choco contra el – ¿estas bien?

- Si – le contesto ella sobandose la frente.

- Me parece que ha bebido demasiado señorita Granger.

- OH y usted no señor Potter.

- Puede ser – le contesto el con una sonrisa, miro hacia una puerta de madera – lluvia de estrellas – pronuncio y la puerta se abrió, los dos entraron a una habitación completamente vacía, solo en el centro había un viejo colchón.

- ¿Qué es este sitio? – pregunto la chica.

- Un lugar que encontré hace unas semanas, no os lo conté porque quería daros una sorpresa en nuestra ultima noche a ti y a Ron, pero este me parece que esta muy ocupado.

- Es bonita – contesto la chica sin saber muy bien que decir de esa estancia vacía y algo lúgubre.

- No lo es – le contesto su amigo.

- Bueno en realidad no, pero que querías que dijera de tu sorpresa – pregunto ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- Mira al techo – le dijo el señalándolo sin dejar le mirarla a ella, que le obedeció y se quedo maravillada con lo que veía, en lo que debía ser el techo de la habitación, solo se veían miles de estrellas fugaces con distintos colores.

- Es precioso – exclamo ella.

- Igual que tu – le contesto el viendo como ella se sonrojaba – tengo una cosa para ti – saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entrego.

- ¿Qué es?

- Si lo abres lo descubrirás – ella le saco la lengua por respuesta y abrió el pequeño regalo que su amigo le había dado y encontró un colgante relicario que al abrirlo sonaba una dulce melodía.

- Es muy bonito – dijo ella emocionada - y es una melodía preciosa ¿Cuál es? No la conozco.

- Ni yo, solo se que esta en mi cabeza un día se lo conté a Sirius y el me dijo que era la canción que mi madre me cantaba para dormirme.

- No se que decir Harry es precioso, me enorgullece que me lo regales a mi, se lo importante que es para ti.

- Bueno no creo que haya nadie en este mundo que lo deba llevar excepto tu – la chica le sonrió nerviosa - Porque creo que lo debe de llevar la persona de la que estoyenamorado.

- ¿Estas que? – pregunto ella, creía haberlo entendido pero le resultaba imposible creer que el se pudiera fijar en ella cuando tenia a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a sus pies.

- Dios Hermione me lo vas a hacer repetir, no veas el trabajo que me costo decirlo.

- Es que creo que no te he entendido.

- De la que estoy enamorado – se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose uno al otro – no hace falta que me contestes nada, no tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo, lo comprendo, pero por favor te pido que te quedes con el obsequio.

- Claro que me voy a quedar con el Harry Potter no creas que te vas a salir de esta tan fácilmente, vamos a ver las estrellas – tiro del sorprendió chico hasta el colchón donde se dejo caer y se quedo viendo las estrellas, el la imito y se quedo tendido junto a ella.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – le pregunto el.

- Es increíble lo grande que es el universo verdad los millones de estrellas que hay, te ves tan pequeño comparado con todo esa inmensidad.

- Me refería a si no vas a decir nada sobre lo que te he dicho sobre mis sentimientos – dijo el molesto.

- Esta bien tener sentimientos – el se levanto un poco y se la quedo mirando.

- ¿Te estas riendo de mi Hermione? – le pregunto enfadado.

- No Harry no me estoy riendo. Solo quiero que sufras un poco, yo llevo enamorada de ti desde que me acuerde y he sufrido mucho por ello y por verte con otras chicas y pidiéndome consejo a mi para conquistarlas, así que tu ahora deberías sufrir un poco también, creo que es justo.

- ¿Estas enamorada de mí? – ella asintió con la cabeza – pues eres mala.

- No es cierto – le respondió ella con una sonrisa – soy feliz – en ese momento el le beso los labios suavemente.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Y yo a ti Harry – ella dejo que el se inclinara sobre ella y profundizada mas el beso – me parece que esta noche no vas a dormir con los chicos en el sofá.

- ¿A no? – pregunto el picadamente.

- No – fue lo único que ella le contesto mientras le besaba.

No sabia lo que ocurría, unos gritos la habían despertado y se giro rápidamente hacia el chico que gritaba y se convulsionaba junto a ella.

- Harry – le llamo – Harry ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hermione – susurro sin abrir los ojos – la cicatriz me duele mucho, no lo aguanto. No lo puedo soportar.

- ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? ¿Qué hago?

- Avisa a Dumbledore – le grito el – tráelo aquí rápido, vete – la chica se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo.

- No tardare te lo prometo – le dijo antes de salir de la habitación. 

- Vete de aquí, rápido – grito el.

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban sin parar hasta llegar hasta las puertas que llevaban al despacho del director, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabia la contraseña, se puso a recitar todos los dulces que conocía hasta que dio con el acertado, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entro en el despacho sin llamar, su director se encontraba sentado detrás de su gran mesa, cogio aire antes de hablar y soltó de carrerilla todo lo que había pasado, saltándose algunos detalles. Albus Dumbledore se levanto rápidamente y corrió escaleras abajo seguido por ella hasta la estancia donde Harry se había quedado y cuando llegaron allí se encontraron lo que nunca creyeron ver. En el suelo tirado se encontraba el cadáver de Voldemort junto a el una mancha indicaba como si algo se hubiera quemado allí, Hermione recorría con la mirada toda la estancia, pero no había nada ni rastro de Harry. 

Acariciaba el colgante que desde aquel día nunca se había quitado, nadie sabia que le había pasado al niño que vivió, al gran héroe que había acabado con el señor tenebroso y con el paso de los años todo el mundo lo había olvidado y había continuado con sus vidas, ahora eran libres, no tenían porque tener miedo y eso era lo que en el fondo les importaba a todos, a todos menos los cercanos a el que no lo podían olvidar y todos los años mientras todos los magos celebraban la caída del señor tenebroso ellos se reunían para recordar al amigo perdido.

- Mami – oyó una voz fuera de la habitación – papa a llegado – Hermione seco sus lagrimas respiro hondo un par de veces y salio a recibir al recién llegado.


	2. Viviendo una mentira

- Hola Ron – le saludo.

- Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien  - le contesto ella viendo como una niña pequeña le revolvía los bolsos al chico – Andrea Weasley compórtate.

- Ya lo hago mama. Solo quiero saber que me trajo papa.

- Andy no siempre que vengo te tengo que traer algo – le respondió Ron a la niña.

- Pero siempre lo haces ¿Dónde esta? ¿Donde? – el chico sonrió ante la insistencia de la niña y saco de uno de sus bolsos una tableta de chocolate – bien – grito la niña dando saltitos.

- Y ahora vete a vestirte – le dijo el chico – los abuelos nos esperan para cenar y ya deberías estar lista – la niña le dio un beso y corrió hacia su habitación.

- La tienes muy consentida – le dijo Hermione – va a salir muy mal criada.

- No es verdad – refunfuño el chico entrando en el salón y sentándose en un sofá – lo que pasa es que me gusta verla sonreír.

- Y le tienes que dar todo el día chocolate para que sonría.

- Yo no hago eso – contesto el ofendido.

- Ron la semana pasada cuando la llevaste al Callejón Diagon, la niña no quiso cenar y estaba a cien, daba saltos por toda la casa y tarde horas en dormirla, tenía un subidón de azúcar de órdago.

- Tampoco comió tanto chocolate, más o menos como yo.

- Si Ron pero tu eres un hombre adulto y ella tiene cuatro años.

- Como te gusta regañarme, cada vez que vengo lo haces.

- Porque parece que eres más infantil que la niña, se supone que le debes dar ejemplo.

-  He estado pensado  - el cambio drásticamente de tema, discutían eso miles de veces y nunca llegaban a ningún sitio - que este año podíamos hacer algo distinto, no tenemos porque ir a Hogwarts este año, podemos salir los tres juntos a cualquier sitio, podemos ir a comer al restaurante junto a la playa que tanto le gusta a Andy y después a dar una vuelta en el barco de tus padres.

- Claro que no, quiero ir no digas tonterías, como vamos a ir a un restaurante y luego a pasear, Ron cualquiera diría que no sabes que día es – el chico dejo escapar una especie de gruñido.

- Lo se perfectamente, por eso justamente, te pido que este año no vayamos, cada año lo llevas peor.

- No es cierto, me gusta ir – negó ella.

- Hermione te conozco bien y se que no te conviene ir. Mira tus ojos – le dijo cuando vio que la chica iba a decir algo – están rojos has estado llorando de nuevo, te afecta demasiado todo esto, deberías intentar olvidar y rehacer tu vida.

- Papi ¿Cuál me pongo el azul o el verde? – pregunto la niña con dos vestidos en sus pequeñas manos.

- El verde, va mejor con tus ojos – la niña sonrió y volvió corriendo hacia su habitación.

- ¿Y como quieres que olvide teniendo su recuerdo todos los días mirándome?

Aquel día Hermione había ido a la madriguera a hablar con Ron, ya había pasado dos meses de todos los acontecimientos y aunque al principio ella no había querido ver a nadie le había pedido hablar con el muy urgentemente.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – le pregunto el chico sentados en el porche de la madriguera– estas muy nerviosa ¿Desde cuando te muerdes las uñas?

- Ron hace unas semanas he descubierto algo y no se como decírtelo.

- Vamos Hermione – le dijo el chico pasando un brazo por su hombro – sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- Desde que Voldemort murió los mortigafos intentan reagruparse para seguir con el terror.

- Si – le contesto el chico sin entender a donde quería llegar la chica – pero los aurores podrán con ellos, además también esta la orden del fénix, no hay nada que temer.

- Ya, pero si Harry estuviera aquí ¿Tu crees que irían a por el?

- No lo dudo, siendo el quien mato a su líder, además desde que lo conocí siempre estuvo en peligro, Harry y el peligro eran como uña y carne.

- Hablas de el en pasado – susurro la chica.

- Hermione se que es difícil para ti asimilarlo y para mi también ha sido difícil acostumbrarme a que el ya no este aquí, pero todos sabemos que Harry …

- No lo digas por favor – suplico ella – no quiero oírlo, además no lo sabéis, no podéis estar seguros de que el …

- Hermione dilo, debes hacerte a la idea, te ayudara a superarlo. 

- Creo que algo va hacer que no lo pueda superar y voy a poner en riesgo mi vida. 

- No estas en peligro que tonterías se te están ocurriendo. ¿No estarás pensando en hacer alguna tontería? – ella negó con la cabeza, pero sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos, cosa que a él no le gusto, la obligo a mirarle - ¿Pero a que viene todo esto? – Indico el chico sin entender nada.

- Viene a que una persona va a estar en peligro.

- ¿Quien? – le pregunto el secamente se estaba cansando de esa conversación a la que el no le encontraba ningún sentido.

- Alguien que todavía no ha nacido. Estoy embarazada Ron y es de Harry – soltó rápidamente y sin respirar, el chico se quedo mudo de la impresión.

- Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Como? – balbuceaba.

- La noche que desapareció, cuanto tú te fuiste con Luna y no creo que quieras que te explique el como – el pelirrojo agito la cabeza rápidamente.

- No el como creo que ya lo sé, no se que decirte Hermione ¿Lo vas a tener?

- Claro que si Ron, es todo lo que queda de él y lo quiero tener, quiero que su hijo viva y sea feliz como el merecía haberlo sido, darle todo mi cariño y amor pero no se que hacer – le dijo ella llorando en su hombro – si alguien sabe que este niño es de Harry le pueden hacer daño, he pensado que tal vez me pueda ir del país y así nadie lo llegara a descubrir.

- No hace falta que te vayas, no lo sabrán – le contesto el chico muy serio – nunca nadie sabrá que su padre es Harry, nunca se lo contaremos a nadie, guardaremos el secreto hasta el final y yo seré su padre.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto la chica sin entender.

- Yo seré su padre – repitió - nos casaremos y le diremos a todo el mundo que estas embarazada de mi.

- Estas loco Ron, no puedes hacer eso, quiero tu consejo no tu vida.

- Pero yo quiero dártela, por ti, por el que va a nacer – le dijo acariciando su vientre – y por Harry, el haría lo mismo por mi, lo sé, no te voy a dejar sola en esto.

- No me dejaras sola, pero convertirte en el padre de otro, Ron eso no estaría bien que te lo pidiera.

- Pero no me lo estas pidiendo, te lo esto ofreciendo yo, seré su padre y lo criare como hijo mío, pero espero que me ayudéis, porque casi no se cuidar solo de Pig, se lo diremos a mi madre, ella sabrá como se cuida un bebe y seré un buen padre Hermione, ya lo veras le querré con todo mi corazón y le daré todo lo que pueda.

- Ron te lo agradezco con toda mi alma y nunca olvidare esto que estas haciendo por mi, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que esto es discutible? Tú tomaste la decisión de tener el niño y yo pienso hacerlo contigo.

- No te puedo hace eso Ron, tu estas con Luna, sabes lo que hará ella cuando se lo cuentes.

- Hablaremos con Luna, ella lo entenderá, es mas seguro que le hace ilusión.

- Ron como le va a hacer ilusión que tengas un hijo con otra mujer, ella nos va a …

- Apoyar – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron no solo a Luna, sino a todo el clan Weasley mirando la escena – yo lo aceptare.

- No, no os puedo hacer eso, Ron te lo agradezco de veras y a ti Luna, pero no puedo permitir que Ron se amarre a mí para el resto de su vida, no estamos enamorados, vamos Ron si en el colegio no pasábamos ni un solo día sin discutir, que te hace pensar que nos podemos pasar la vida juntos.

-  No tenéis que casaros – dijo Molly Weasley – no todas las parejas se casan, le contaremos a la gente que no os queríais lo suficiente para pasar el resto de la vida juntos, pero que aun así decidisteis tener al bebe, a la gente no le extrañara muchas parejas han tenido hijos sin casarse. además yo estoy deseando tener un nieto.

- Si venga Hermione acepta – intervino Fred – me encantara tener un sobrino famoso.

- Pero el no será famoso – indico Ginny junto a él – nadie debe saber que es hijo de Harry.

- Ya lo se – se defendió el chico – pero eso no tiene nada que ver, te imaginas un hijo con la inteligencia de Hermione y la habilidad de Harry para el quitdichit se hará famosísimo

- Es verdad – grito su gemelo junto a el – y nosotros seremos sus manager, tendrán que pagar para verle jugar – todos se rieron por la ocurrencia de los gemelos, menos Hermione que se echo de nuevo a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad por que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan sola como ella creía.

Siete meses después nació una niña a la que llamaron Andrea Lilian Weasley, por suerte la pequeña nació con el pelo pelirrojo pasaba por una mas de la familia Weasley, pero tenia algo que ni los Weasley ni Hermione tenían, ella poseía los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cuando la gente preguntaba de donde había sacado esos ojos Hermione siempre contestaba lo mismo ocultando la verdad al mundo entero que eran de su abuela y todas la personas achacaban que era a su abuela materna que había muerto hacia años y nadie hacia mas preguntas pero ni Ron ni Hermione podían olvidar la reacción que tuvieron Sirius Black y Remus Lupin que la primera vez que la vieron al día siguiente de que naciera los dos preguntaron sobre sus ojos y  cuando se les dio la contestación sonrieron y añadieron que era tan bonita como lo era su abuela que de seguro se habría sentido orgullosa de su nieta a la que aun siendo un bebe y no se diera cuenta de nada, prometieron cuidar y proteger.


	3. No puede ser él

La cena en la madriguera había sido como solía ocurrir habitualmente, muchos gritos y alborotos, Molly Weasley riñendo a los gemelos por alguna de sus travesuras, porque daba igual el tiempo que pasara que los gemelos nunca cambiarían.

- Papa – llamo la niña al hombre que estaba sentado delante la chimenea mirando las llamas.

- Dime cariño – la sentó en sus rodillas y la miro.

- ¿Por qué siempre el abuelo me regala un patito de goma? – pregunto la niña con el juguete en su mano – ya tengo muchos y no les veo el uso.

- Cosas del abuelo vida, no te preocupes.

- Mama dice que le tengo que dar las gracias aunque no lo quiera.

- Haz caso a mama, ya hablare yo con el abuelo para que no te regale mas tranquila.

- Vale, le puedes decir que me gustan mucho las muñecas y los peluches.

- así que quieres que casualmente le deje caer al abuelo que prefieres otro tipo de regalos – dijo el con una sonrisa –como muñecas y peluches.

- Si, esas cosas me son más útiles, además he visto una muñeca que te dice te quiero, si se lo vas a decir le podrías decir también cual es.

- Eso me parece mucha cara jovencita – le regaño el en broma.

- Solo un poquito – contesto ella juntando sus dedos – pero chiquito. Voy a escuchar a mi hermanito, Luna dice que se mueve más cuando me acerco.

- Eso debe ser porque será tan travieso como tu – Ron y Luna se habían casado y ahora estaban esperando su primer hijo.

- Que pasa ya te ha venido a quejarte por lo del pato de goma – le pregunto Hermione cuando la niña se iba.

- Si, mi padre cada vez esta peor, creo que debería darle una charla sobre sus regalos, en navidad le dio un enchufe.

- Déjalo si tampoco es tan importante, además para el son tesoros y cree que en el mundo muggle son regalos espectaculares.

- Si lo sé, pero se lo deberíamos aclarar, tiene tantos patos de goma que si un día se quiere bañar con ellos la vamos a perder entre todos.

- Yo creo que no le debes decir nada Ron, a el le hace feliz cree que le hace un regalo espectacular y la niña lo entenderá en unos años en cuanto empiece a comprender un poco mas.

- Oye Andy me ha contado que un hombre misterioso te esta llamando.

- No es un hombre misterioso – le contesto ella de mala gana y molesta pensando en regañar a su hija en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

- ¿Entonces quien es?

- Un compañero de trabajo muy pesado – le contesto ella con una mueca en la cara – que no me deja de llamar.

- ¿Es mala persona?

- No.

- ¿Es feo?

- No la verdad es que es muy atractivo.

- Dios Hermione entonces porque no sales con el.

- Pero bueno Ron Weasley cualquiera diría que eres tu, me dejas en brazos de un hombre que no conoces – dijo ella con tono dramático - te cuidado te puede dar algo – se rió mientras le miraba.

- No te confundas no vas a salir con el hasta que yo no le de mi visto bueno, pero si no tiene nada de malo, no se porque ni tan siquiera lo consideras.

- Si lo sabes Ron, lo sabes.

- Hermione vives en el pasado solo de recuerdos, mira se que tu le querías y estoy seguro que el a ti, pero cuanto tiempo vas a esperar por algo que nunca ocurrirá. Te quiero mucho, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, pero me hace daño verte así todos los días, esperando día tras día a que alguien te avise diciéndote que el a aparecido que esta vivo. Hay veces que pienso que si no fuera por Andy hubieses echo una tontería.

- Puede que tengas razón, la verdad no lo sé, ella me ha dado fuerzas para continuar con todo y si no la hubiera tenido, no sé lo que hubiera ocurrido,  pero esta Andy y ella alegra todo los días de mi vida y llena el hueco que quedo vació, así que no importa lo que hubiese pasado en caso contrario.

- Papa, mami, mirar lo que me ha regalado el tío Draco.

- El no es tu tío – murmuro Ron entre dientes.

- Ron – le regaño Hermione – es muy bonito Andy – le dijo mientras miraba el colgante con dos corazones uno grande y otro mas pequeño superpuesto.

- A que si, es como el de la tía Ginny.

- Si es igual al mío – dijo la aludida por detrás.

- Hola – saludo Draco Malfoy que estaba junto a ella.

- Hola Draco – le contesto Hermione.

- Malfoy – contesto desdeñosamente Ron.

- Tío Draco vamos a jugar al quidditch – decía mientras le tiraba de la mano.

- Claro venga vamos a fuera – Ginny y los gemelos se unieron también al juego, mientras el resto los miraba desde abajo.

- No puedo creer que mi hermana siga con el, es como si fuera un mundo paralelo.

- Ron, no empieces – le dijo Luna.

- Luna tiene razón llevan ya tres años juntos y se ve que el la quiere, eso debería de valerte.

- Pues no y no me gusta que Andy le llame tío, no es su tío.

- No lo es Ron, pero Andy lo adora y el la quiere mucho, siempre que viene le trae algún detalle y cuantas veces el y Ginny han hecho de canguros, vamos sabes que Andy no quiere quedarse con otra persona que no sea Draco.

- Eso es porque la niña es muy inocente y mi hermana muy idiota – las dos chicas prefirieron quedarse calladas para no seguir con la discusión y se pusieron a ver jugar a los chicos, Ginny y Draco habían comenzado a salir al poco de que el primero terminara en Hogwarts, nadie sabia que era lo que le había llevado a hacerlo, pero unos días después de volver a casa su madre había muerto y el mismo día que la enterraron el se fue de casa. Cuando la pequeña del matrimonio Weasley cono a su familia que estaba con el rubio de Slythering hubo todo un drama en su casa y tuvieron que superar bastantes obstáculos, porque la familia de Ginny no solo no veía con buenos ojos esa relación si no que no querían a un Malfoy cerca de ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo, Draco termino demostrando a todos que el quería a Ginny que realmente estaba enamorado de ella y que nunca le haría daño, no fue de la noche a la mañana, pero los Weasley terminaron aceptando a Draco entre ellos y el se encontró un día que tenia una familia, desde luego Ron nunca había aceptado esa relación, Luna y Hermione creían que era imposible que un día la llegara a aceptar.

- Muy bien Andy así se hace – gritaba Ron desde abajo.

- La atrape papa, agarre la snitch, se la quite al tío Draco delante de sus narices.

- Ya lo he visto, vas a ser la mejor buscadora que haya.

- Weasley estas seguro que es hija tuya, solo tiene cuatro años y juega mejor de lo que tú la harás nunca.

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Venga Andy – le dijo su madre cuando bajaron de sus escobas y estaban en tierra firme – es tarde y tienes que dormir.

- Mami – protesto la niña – un poquito mas, anda.

- No quiero oírte, venga da un beso de buenas noches y la cama.

- De acuerdo – contesto resignada, les fue dando un beso a todos y se pudo oír un bufido por parte de Ron cuando le dio un fuerte abrazo a Draco, seguidamente se acerco a Percy – tío Percy me cuentas como es tu trabajo.

- Claro Andy – contesto feliz – lo veis a alguien le importa e interesa lo que hago.

- En realidad no – siguió la niña – pero mama quiere que me vaya a dormir y no tengo sueño y siempre que tu me cuentas cosas de tu trabajo me aburro tanto que me entra mucho sueño – todos rompieron en carcajadas al oír la respuesta de la niña.

- Lo siento Percy – Hermione intentaba no reírse mientras miraba al pelirrojo – es muy pequeña y no se da cuenta de las cosas que dice, solo dice lo que piensa, no se lo tengas en cuenta por favor. Ron – llamo – no te rías, no tienes gracia – miraba mientras el menor de los Weasley se retorcía de risa en el suelo – no debes reírte – repetía mientras ella no podía aguantar la risa.

El día de volver a Hogwarts había llegado, los gemelos, Hermione, Ron, Andy, Ginny y Draco, entraban por las puertas del gran salón, en el ya se encontraba el que un día fue su profesor de Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin.

- Hola – les saludo el con su habitual sonrisa.

- Hola Remus – respondió Hermione que en ese momento le daba un abrazo - ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien ¿Y vosotros como estáis?

- Tío Remus – la voz de Andy se escucho por todo el salón.

- Andy ¿Qué tal esta mi niña favorita? – dijo mientras la niña se echaba en sus brazos.

- Muy bien ¿Dónde esta el tío Sirius? – pregunto bajándose de su cuello -  tío Sirius – la niña lo empezó a llamar y a correr por todo el salón – hocicos ¿Dónde estas?

- No ha podido venir cielo – le contesto Lupin – le surgió un compromiso, me pidió que te dijera que en cuanto pudiera te iría a visitar.

- Jo, yo quería jugar con el. tío Remus ¿te conviertes tú en lobo y juego contigo?

- Andy no seas impertinente – le regaño Hermione.

- No importa Hermione, no te preocupes, ella no ve al lobo como algo malo, eso es lo bueno de ser niño, aun tienes inocencia.

- Venga Andy ven con nosotros – le dijo Fred coguiendola en brazos – te contaremos como eran tus papas en la escuela y así te reirás un rato.

- Cuidado con lo que le decís, la ultima vez no pudo dormir – les reprocho Ron.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido Sirius? – interrogo Hermione cuando los gemelos se habían ido con la pequeña.

- No a querido venir, dice que esto es una tontería que el no puede seguir viniendo años tras año aquí, que ya no comprende porque lo hacemos, es como si todos los años celebráramos su funeral y que esta arto de vivirlo todo de nuevo y creo que le hace mucho daño, el se siente culpable, cree que no lo protegió como debía, la verdad es que puede que este también sea el ultimo año que yo venga, es duro pensar que no lo volveremos a ver, pero todos tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas y así no podemos.

- Eso le digo yo siempre a Hermione, pero ella se empeña en venir.

- ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore? – Hermione prefirió cambiar de tema antes de iniciar una discusión con el pelirrojo.

- No esta aquí, llegara esta noche, tuvo que ir al ministerio.

- ¿Algo importante? - pregunto Ron.

Pero Hermione no había odio la contestación se había vuelto a dejar arrastra por sus recuerdos, todos los años le pasaba lo mismo en cuanto pasaba por las puertas del castillo volvía todo lo que había vivido allí, era como si pasaran una película delante de sus ojos. Los veía su primer día mientras el sombrero los escogía para sus casas, al troll y como sus dos amigos la salvaron, aunque tampoco olvidaba que ellos también habían metido al troll en el baño, el primer partido de quidditch que Harry había jugado estando solo en primero, el duelo de su segundo año, volando con Harry encima del hipogrifo, el giratiempo, el torneo de los tres magos, todos los recuerdos se repetían en su mente, permitiendo que ella dejara salir  una sonrisa de sus labios y todos y cada uno de sus evocaciones la llevaban siempre a la misma noche y al mismo momento al momento en que lo perdió.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una enorme explosión que hizo temblar toda la estancia, miro hacia la puerta que había saltado por los aires y unos hombre vestidos de negros y con capuchas entraban en ese momento, ellos sacaron las varitas rápidamente, uno de los hombre se adelanto al resto levanto su mano en el aire y todas las varitas fueron hacia el, los chicos se quedaron perplejos, Hermione miro hacia donde estaba en esos momentos Andy custodiada por los dos gemelos que se miraban a sus manos y luego al hombre que con un solo movimiento de su mano, hico que todos levitaran hacia una de las paredes.

- Mi amo, él no esta aquí.

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto el hombre.

- No lo se amo – a Draco esa voz no se le paso desapercibida y un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral – pero estoy seguro que aparecerá.

- Pues entonces esperaremos – dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha y seguidamente lo hacían el resto.

- Ron – Hermione le sujetaba fuertemente el brazo, apretándole hasta hacerle daño, pero el chico no se daba ni cuenta mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos al hombre – Dios mío Ron. Es Harry.


	4. Una verdad

Todos estaban contra una pared sin ni siquiera moverse, sus varitas habían quedado en poder de sus enemigos y de aquel que un día habían llamado amigo, porque lo que ya no quedaba lugar a dudas ni tampoco ápice de discusión es que aquel al que todos los mortigafos llamaban Amo era Harry Potter.

Hermione se había quedado estática sujetando a Ron que le dolía el brazo que ella apretaba, pero que estaba tan impresionado como la chica y no sabia que hacer, su boca se había quedado abierta y no salía de ella ningún sonido, Remus se había quedado apoyado contra la pared como si sus piernas no lo pudieran sostener mirando con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas al chico, Fred que estaba junto a su hermano George se miraron uno al otro y luego a la pequeña que tenían entre ambos y sin mediar palabra George la cogio en brazos mientras Fred se interponía delante de él, Draco tenia a Ginny sujetada por su mano que sudaba por los nervios y el miedo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento aun así el chico no bajo ni en su solo momento su expresión de superioridad, ni tampoco miro a la chica que sabia que estaba atemorizada y si lo veía a los ojos, podía llegar a notar el miedo que había en ellos y mas aun cuando uno de los hombres se acerco a el.

- ¿Dónde esta Dumbledore? – pregunto el hombre a Draco.

- La verdad no lo sé – contesto este – y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, padre – escupió esta última palabra con acidez.

- No me pongas a prueba Draco – miro a Ginny detenidamente durante unos segundos - sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz – Draco inconscientemente apretó la mano que cerraba sobre la de Ginny.

- Si lo se. Te enfrentas a una mujer desarmada muy valientemente, por eso estoy tan orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

- Acaso crees que yo me siento orgulloso de tener un hijo traidor como tu.

- Padre, para que lo vamos a negar los sentimientos que nos tenemos son mutuos porque tu a mi me das asco – Malfoy padre levanto su mano para abofetear a su hijo que ni tan siquiera pestañeo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo recibió un empujón de uno de los pelirrojos cayendo al suelo.

- Maldito seas – gruño apuntando con su varita al chico.

- No – grito otra voz – déjale en paz – George dejaba en el suelo a una asustada Andy para correr en socorro de su hermano.

- Hay esta el otro gemelo defendiendo a su hermano – de la varita de Lucius salieron unas cuerdas que apretaron al otro casi ahogándolo – inútiles Weasleys.

- George – murmuro Fred, intentando socorrer a su hermano.

- Crucio – grito Lucius antes de que el se moviera.

- Eres una hijo de…- Ron intentaba ir en ayuda de sus hermanos pero alguien se había interpuesto entre el y Lucius.

- ¿Quieres que lo deje? Dinos donde esta Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo con ellos Harry? – su amigo lo miraba incrédulo.

- ¿Harry? No me parece que te confundes, mi nombre es Amo y así es como me debes llamar, me debes un respeto – Ron subió una de sus cejas y lo miro.

- Ni sueñes que yo te voy a llamar Amo, - contesto molesto - eres un maldito mortigafo, un sucio y asqueroso traidor.

- Y tu hablas demasiado – contesto Harry sin inmutarse – te estoy dando la oportunidad de que el viva y lo único que haces es contestarme mal, no sientes ni el mas mínimo ápice de respeto por mi, es una lastima, eso le va a doler mucho a él – dijo señalando a Fred que estaba tendido en el suelo jadeando de dolor, hizo una señal con su mano y Lucius volvió a aplicarle el hechizo a Fred.

- No – grito Ron – déjale cobarde, te enfrentas a nosotros que no tenemos nuestras varitas si tuviera la mía ahora mismo sabrías lo que es el dolor.

- Tu eres un simple mago, jamas podrias dañarme – Ron cada vez mas nervioso oía los gritos de su hermano.

- Dejale en paz, soy yo quien dices que se enfrenta a ti.

- Y el paga por ello.

-  Harry escúchame como puedes permitir que le haga eso a Fred, era tu amigo, es tu amigo, no recuerdas cuantas veces el te defendió cuantas … - se vio encerrado al igual que George en cuerdas que apretaban su cuerpo impidiéndole hablar, ni siquiera Harry había sacado su varita para hacerlo, solo fue un movimiento de su mano y estaba atrapado, se dio la vuelta y dejo allí tendido a un sorprendió Ron que en esos momentos era arrastrado por Remus junto a él y Hermione, mientras Lucius le lanzaba un nuevo crucio a Fred que se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.

- No – grito una voz y dándole una patada a la vez al atacante del pelirrojo.

- Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo mientras la cogia del brazo – tan pequeña y tan valiente – Ron intentaba soltarse de las cuerdas que tenia alrededor del cuerpo sin éxito al igual que su hermano George, Remus sujetaba a Hermione para que no fuera a por la niña – ¿de quien es? – grito en alto – me recuerdas a alguien – se quedo pensando mientras la miraba - ¿A quien te pareces?

- Dios lo sabrá, lo va averiguar - murmuro Ginny junto a Draco, el iba a preguntarle que era lo que iba a saber, miro a Andy y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la chica quería decir, en ese momento era como si viera a la niña por primera vez, como no se había dado cuenta, era demasiado claro, cuando nació le habían contado la historia de que era hija de Hermione y Ron y el se lo había creído, siempre había pensado que la chica acabaría con Potter o Weasley y faltando el primero estaba claro con cual había acabado, siempre había pensado que no fue mas que una noche loca que habían tenido los dos y el gran cariño que se tenían entre ellos le hacían admiraros aunque nunca lo confesaría delante de ellos, como ella acepto que Ron y Luna se casaran, la alegría que tenia el día que le dijeron que estaban esperando un niño, pensó que para ellos su amistad era mucho mas importante que una relación amorosa y a decir verdad a él tampoco le importaba mucho lo que les pasaba a esos dos, pero con Andy era distinto, desde la primera vez que la vio en su cuna, solo se había acercado porque Ginny se había empeñado y por que sabia que si no lo hacia, luego había una posibilidad muy grande que la chica tampoco se acercara a el, la miro y lo primero que pensó era que era igual que todos los bebes, pequeño y feo, mira que suave es, le había dicho Ginny llevando la mano del chico hasta la del bebe, la niña le cogio un dedo y se lo llevo a la boca, con ese simple gesto, le había robado el corazón, la adoraba y le había encantado verla crecer y el amor que ella demostraba hacia el, era tan inocente y tan traviesa al mismo tiempo, pero tenia claro una cosa si le molestaba decir que sentía aprecio por la hija de Weasley, no tenia palabras al descubrí que la niña fuera hija en realidad de él, de su mayor enemigo, a la vez se maldecía y se llamaba tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todo, como no lo había supuesto, se tenia que haber dado cuenta por la manera en que ella sonreía, si se hubiese fijado habría visto que era la misma, la había visto cien veces antes cuando él sonreía a Ron y a Hermione y no digamos su forma de volar, eso lo tenia que haber puesto sobre aviso, nadie era tan bueno como para vencerle a él y la verdad que una niña de cuatro años le venciera, le había dolido algo en su orgullo, pero si se hubiera fijado bien en ella cuando volaba se hubiese dado cuenta, lo hacia con naturalidad por instinto y solo había visto a una persona hacer eso y sus ojos verdes tan verdes como los suyos, los de su abuela, le habían dicho, se volvió hacia Ginny y le dijo al oído molesto.

- Los ojos de su abuela y una mierda – se separo del grupo y se acerco a Lucius – es mía padre – todos los otros estaban callados y sorprendidos por la acción de Draco.

- Tuya, dios te has atrevido a tener una hija con esa – dijo señalando a Ginny, que no sabia lo que debía decir ni hacer.

- Si padre, tienes una nieta – la separo de Lucius – no pasa nada Andy, tranquila todo saldrá bien - la cogio en brazos haciendo que la niña guardara su cara en la cavidad de su cuello escondiendo su rostro y sus ojos – pero tranquilo no tienes que reconocerla, tampoco quiero, así es mejor.

- Draco como has podido avergonzar así a tu familia no quiero pensar lo que tu madre diría si viviera.

- Pero no vive, no lo recuerdas, esta muerta por tu propia mano, padre – término diciendo con desprecio.

- Pero una hija con una Weasley es deshonroso, no has pensado en el apellido Malfoy.

- La verdad es que me importa una mierda el apellido, padre.

- Deja de llamarme así – le grito Lucius – yo no tengo hijo – el rubio ignoro las palabras de su padre.

- Andy – la llamo poniéndola en el suelo y dándole la espalda a Lucius se puso a la misma altura que la niña– porque no vas con la tía Hermione – recalco todo lo que pudo las últimas palabras y le guiño un ojo, esperando que la niña comprendiera – ¿de acuerdo? – la niña asintió con la cabeza – pues venga corre con ella – le dijo dándole una palmadita en el trasero, espero a que la niña estuviera en brazos de su madre antes de volver a enfrentar a su padre.

- Permites que tu hija llame tía a una sangre sucia – en el rostro de Malfoy padre, se podía ver la furia.

- Si padre y llama abuelo a Arthur Weasley  y a este tío – añadió mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Fred y lo sentaba donde estaba Ginny, sentándose el a su lado.

- Tu hijo tiene carácter Lucius y es valiente sin duda – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Demasiado tanto que la valentía le lleva a la estupidez y eso terminara provocando su muerte – Draco supo perfectamente que eso era una amenaza, pero no por ello desvió la vista de los ojos de su padre.

- ¿Cuando crees que llegara Dumbledore? – interrogo Harry.

- No lo se, ya debería estar aquí, la noche esta cayendo.

Y era cierto la luna ya había echo aparición y fuera todo estaba oscuro, Andy se resguarda en los brazos de Hermione sin soltarse, Ron las miraba y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada al que un día fuera su amigo y de nuevo otra vez a ellas, se sentía inútil, no podía hacer nada para sacarlas de allí y sabia que en cuanto los mortifagos acabaran con Dumbledore ellos serian los siguiente y lo peor es que seria bajo la mano de Harry Potter, le aliviaba y sentía una liberación de que Luna no estuviera allí, a causa de su embarazo se había quedado en la madriguera al cuidado de sus padres y eso le hacia sentirse bien, al menos ella sobreviviría aunque le angustiaba la idea de que jamás conocería a su hijo, al igual que su amigo que jamás sabría que mataría a su propia hija.


	5. Recuerdanos

- ¿Remus porque crees que no nos reconoce? – le pregunto Hermione – ¿crees que tal vez este bajo el efecto de alguna maldición?

- No, no lo creo, cuando se aplica a alguna persona una maldición de ese tipo se suele tener algún cambio, sus ojos deberían estar nublados o ser como un zombi, pero no es así como esta el.

- ¿Entonces que crees que le pueda pasar? ¿Crees que de verdad nos ha traicionado?

- No, nunca podré llegar a creer que Harry nos traicione y se pase al lado de los mortigafos, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le ocurre Hermione, si supiéramos lo que ocurrió aquella noche, tal vez podríamos hacer algo, pero no sabemos nada  - suspiro.

- ¿Es raro verdad?- dijo ella recostándose en su hombro mientras su hija temblaba en su regazo.

- Si bastante y lo mas raro de todo es porque no te deja de mirar, no ha despegado la vista de ti desde hace un buen rato – ella levanto su mirada y le vio, era cierto la estaba mirando, tenia sus ojos verdes clavados en ella, ni siquiera parpadeaba, la chica volvió a bajar la vista precipitadamente, no le había casi mirado, le resultaba doloroso e incomodo y ahora aun se sentía mas incomoda al notar la vista de el encima de ella.

- ¿Porque crees que lo hace?

- No lo se, pero tengo la sensación de que lo sabremos muy pronto – Hermione vio como Harry llamaba a uno  de los mortifagos y la señalaba, el hombre se giro y avanzo hacia ella – Hermione, no se si esto servirá para algo o si tan siquiera tendrá algún resultado, pero si te consigues acercar a el, piensa en todo lo que vivisteis juntos en el colegio, todo lo que pueda ayudar a que se acuerde de ti y de la época donde estaba del parte del bien.

- ¿Porque?

- No lo se, una corazonada nada mas.

- Sangre sucia – Hermione se sobresalto – levántate el Amo quiere hablar contigo – Hermione dejo a una asustada Andy sobre los brazos de Remus echo una última mirada a Ron que se agitaba intentando soltarse y se levanto, el mortigafo la sujeto de un brazo y la arrastro hasta donde estaba Harry.

- ¿Para que la llamaste? – pregunto Lucius.

- ¿Quién es? ¿La conoces?– interrogo al rubio que se había colocado junto a él.

- Si, es una de ellos, es miembro de esa orden de idiotas.

- Eso ya lo supongo si esta aquí ¿No me refiero a quien es? ¿Cómo se llama? – Hermione escuchaba la conversación que tenían delante de ella como si no estuviera presente y por un momento pensó en contestar ella, pero se echo atrás al sentir los ojos de el  taladrando los suyos.

- Solo es una sangre sucia mi señor, no debes rebajarte a hablar con ella.

- Gracias por tu opinión  pero no te metas esto no es de tu incumbencia – Harry se levanto y la miro dando una vuelta alrededor de ella  - os podéis retirar - les dijo a los hombres que estaban junto a ellos – que os alejéis – grito haciendo que todos se alejaran de ellos y la chica se estremeciera de temor – te he visto antes ¿donde? – pregunto mas para el que para ella, continuo dando vueltas alrededor de ella mirándola, eso la ponía nerviosa lo llegaba a sentir tan cerca y a la vez estaba tan lejos, el no hacia nada solo dar vueltas, entonces Hermione se acordó de lo que le había dicho Remus y empezó a recordar todo lo que pudo de sus años en Hogwarts, en el campeonato de quidichit, en las vacaciones que habían pasado juntos, el le sujeto por la barbilla llegando a hacerle daño y la obligo a mirarle - ¿por qué perturbas mis sueños?- pregunto el. Ella se sobresalto por sus palabras.

- Yo no hago eso – susurro ella que no se atrevía a levantar la voz.

- Si que lo haces – indico el con voz baja.

- No es cierto – le seguiría dando conversación todo el tiempo que pudiera, había decidido estar el mayor tiempo posible cerca de él, estaba asustada y sentía el terror como calambres por todo el cuerpo produciéndole como pequeñas descargas, pero si el presentimiento de Remus era cierto, tal vez le pudiera ayudar a volver de donde estuviera.

- Si lo es – susurro suavemente tanto que a ella le parecía que la atravesaba cada una de las palabras que el le decía -  te veo en mis sueños, tu rostro siempre esta ahí sonriéndome unas veces, regañándome otras - la mano que le sujetaba la barbilla le acaricio levemente la mejilla, provocando que ella se estremeciera y añorando aun mas a aquel que un día le había dado tanto cariño - ¿porque? – pregunto en un susurro - ¿Por qué siempre estas ahí cuando cierro los ojos? Tú y ese pelirrojo que no se sabe mantener callado – Hermione se giro y miro a Ron en sus ojos se podía ver la sorpresa de las palabras de las palabras que Harry había dicho, no los recordaba pero aun seguían dentro de él, por mucho que lo hubiese obligado a olvidarlos, no lo habían conseguido borrar del todo y si aunque fuese solo un milímetro de su cerebro seguía luchando por que volviera a ser todo como antes ella también lucharía, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y empezó de nuevo a recordar todo lo que podía – ¿que haces? – ella no le contesto, rápidamente puso su mano en la frente de el y intento que todo lo que estaba en esos momentos en su mente llegara hasta el, el chico se sobresalto por la acción y le dio un empujón muy fuerte tirandola al suelo – como te atreves a tocarme sangre sucia.

- Harry – el se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero no había nadie.

- ¿Quien ha dicho eso? – todos los mortigafos lo miraban preocupados sin saber que contestar mientras el miraba a todas partes buscando al dueño de la voz, en ese momento una melodía inundo todo el salón – ¿Que es esa música?

- Es mi medallón – dijo Hermione aun desde el suelo, al caer se había soltado y abierto.

- Mi cabeza – grito Harry mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus oídos y caía de rodillas gritando, Hermione se estremeció al oír los gritos que el lanzaba, deseaba abrazarlo para intentar amortiguar su dolor, pero no se atrevía a acercarse.

El aun tardo un rato en tranquilizarse, ninguno de los hombres que estaban allí se habían atrevido a ayudarle parecían tan sorprendidos y asustados como Hermione. 

Cuando al final se calmo volvió a mirar a Hermione, se acerco muy rápido a ella que en vano intento escabullirse asustada, el colgante que todavía estaba sonando, fue cerrado rápidamente por Harry quien lo apretó en su mano, la sujeto por la nuca obligándola a mirarle, el miro sus ojos sin pestañear, mientras ella temblaba.

- Hemos ganado la copa; era un perro de tres cabezas; no te dejare mis deberes Ronald Weasley; Eso es muy peligroso; Sirius Black es mi padrino; es una rata traidora; Harry no debes salir solo por las noche; Es PEDDO Ron no pedo; Eso es un dragón; Aquel que mas te importa; ella también es mi amiga; no debéis abusar de los elfos; ganamos la copa; Lily coge a Harry y corre; eso no es un gato; te quiero Hermione; es la canción que mi madre me cantaba para dormirme cuando era niño; vete, corre avisa a Dumbledore; muere Potter.

Hermione podía ver como el rostro de Harry se volvía cada vez mas blanco, también sentía como aflojaba la mano que tenia en su cuello hasta que la soltó,  inspiro y espiro durante unos segundos antes de ponerse en pie, la sujeto de un brazo y la levanto de un tirón, bajo su mano por todo el brazo de ella hasta rozar su mano con la de ella - esto es tuyo, no sé porque, pero se que solo tu lo debes llevar - le susurro al oído depositando en su mano el medallón.

- Gracias – murmuro ella pasmada.

- ¿Esta bien señor? – le pregunto Lucius acercándose a el.

- Si – miro a Hermione – ve a sentarte – ella le obedeció sin saber que hacer o decir, todo había sido muy raro.

- Siéntese señor. 

- No. No necesito sentarme ¿Te gusta el quidditch Lucius?        

- Si señor, me gusta. Conoces el Amago de Wronski – Ron boto en el suelo al oír esas palabras, Hermione que estaba de nuevo junto a ellos también se había dado cuenta, miro a Ron que miraba a Harry con los ojos desorbitados, pareciera que el mismo se quisiera levantar para explicarle a Harry toda la jugada como la habían visto años antes juntos.

- Si claro es una jugada muy conocida.

- Lo extraño es que creo que seria capaz de hacerla y no recuerdo haber ido nunca a ningún partido.

- Harry – el se volvió de nuevo rápidamente, pero seguía sin haber nadie.

- Las cuerdas se aflojan – le susurro Ron a Hermione – algo esta ocurriendo

- Bueno, tal vez se la oyó a alguien alguna vez – siguió Lucius.

- Si puede ser Lucius, pero me puedes contestar porque veo al bocazas – dijo señalando a Ron  que le echo una mirada asesina - con un extraño y ridículo gorro y porque no me quiero burlar de el.

- No lo sé señor.

- Ellos – dijo señalando a los gemelos – los que son igualitos, tiene una tienda de bromas que no se porque creo que yo ayude a construir o algo así a condición de una túnica de gala para no se quien – los gemelos sonrieron al notar que aun los recordaba, tal vez quedase una esperanza – y no acostumbro ayudar a nadie y menos aun si lo único que saco es una túnica que ni siquiera es para mi.

- No creo que eso sea cierto Amo, ellos son Weasley, ya sabe son magos que dejan mucha que desear, avergüenzan a todo mago con dignidad, usted no se rebajaría de esa manera.

- Ella me inspira afecto, es como si fuera una hermana pequeña – indico mirando a Ginny – y es extraño porque yo no siento nada por nadie. Y cuando miro a tu hijo Lucius, siento odio, rencor y resentimiento – Draco no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, el sentimiento aun seguía hay – y a decir verdad hasta tengo ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

- Señor creo que esta sufriendo alucinaciones.

- Porque se que ese que esta sentado ahí –  ignoro las palabras de Lucius y siguió mientras señalaba a Remus – lo llaman Monny y sabiendo que es un licántropo no siento ningún tipo de aberración hacia el o lo mas importante ¿Por qué se que es un licántropo? Y ¿Por qué le quiero preguntar por Hocicos? ¿Quién es Hocicos?

- Tam… tampoco lo sé – Malfoy tartamudeaba al no saber que contestar a Harry.

- Y ella – miro a Hermione – algo dentro de mi se revuelve cuando la miro y cuando estaba cerca de ella sentí una especie de calor en mi corazón – el mortigafo se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que Harry empezaba a recordar cosas y eso no era nada bueno – mi señor Dumbledore no va a parecer, matemos a estos que tenemos y vayámonos.

- No, no hasta que no sepa que me esta ocurriendo.

- Amo tal vez este cansado pero no tengo respuestas para sus preguntas quizás los oyó en algún momento hablar, no lo se.

- Ya pues quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora.

- Tu tienes las respuestas Harry – esta vez tardo en darse la vuelta, por la cara de Lucius estaba claro que si había alguien detrás de el.

- ¿Y este es...?– le dijo a Lucius señalando al recién llegado.

- El invitado de honor que esperábamos – le contesto levantando su varita.

- No – le paro Harry, se volvió y miro a Dumbledore a los ojos, ese viejo debía de estar loco, pensó, lo iban a matar y el estaba allí con una sonrisa y mirándolo de esa manera tan afable – ¿no siente miedo?

- No Harry, no lo tengo.

- ¿A no? Pues eso es por dos razones, esta claro, porque es demasiado idiota o demasiado valiente. ¿Cuál de las dos es?

- Ninguna de las dos, se que tu no me harías daño Harry.

- Ese no es mi nombre. Deje de llamarme así.

- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Amo – dijo el con superioridad.

- No, así  es como te llaman tus vasallos, pero como te llamaba tu familia – el se quedo en silencio, intentando recordar, pero no podía.

- Todo el mundo me llama Amo – le contesto molesto.

- Te llamas Harry – le dijo una  voz detrás de el – Harry Potter, nuestro amigo – Ron que se había conseguido soltar se acercaba a el llevando a una temblorosa Hermione de su mano – vamos Harry recuerda.

- No tiene nada que recordar – bufo Lucius molesto – acabemos con ellos Amo, terminemos lo que vinimos a hacer – pero Harry no contestaba, solo  miraba al suelo sin decir nada.

- Los tres estudiábamos aquí juntos – susurro Hermione detrás de Ron – eras nuestro mejor amigo – el moreno levanto la vista y la miro, ella salio de detrás de Ron y se acerco a el – míranos Harry, miraros a ellos – dijo señalando al grupo – nosotros éramos amigos, te acuerdas de todas esas cosas, porque las viviste con nosotros, son tus recuerdos, recuerda Harry, por favor recuerda.

- Cállate sangre sucia – le grito Lucius abofeteándola provocando que cayera al suelo, Ron se iba a lanzar contra Malfoy padre cuando noto como si una barrera se lo impidiese, sintió como era arrastrado junto con una Hermione todavía en el suelo hasta donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, segundos después Dumbledore les seguía.

- No debiste hacer eso – siseo Harry – no debiste tocarla.

- ¿Que esta ocurriendo? - gritaba Draco - es como si estuviéramos metidos en una caja de cristal.

- Draco – gimió Ginny – mira a Harry ¿que le ocurre? – el rubio desvió la mirada hasta el centro del salón donde un Harry Potter parecía irradiar una luz, los mortifagos intentaban huir, pero las puertas eran cerradas, de repente se sintió como una explosión, una luz cegadora,  provoco que se taparan los ojos, Ron que tenia a Andy abrazada  a su cintura intentaba mirar lo que ocurría, pero termino apartando la vista con la luz que cada vez lo cegaba mas, cuando la resplandeciente luz desapareció, lo único que vieron fue a Lucius y el resto de los hombres que le acompañaban  muertos en el suelo  y un Harry Potter inconsciente.

Todos corrieron a socorrer a Harry, lo llevaron rápidamente a la enfermería, aunque la enfermera no se encontraba allí, entre todos los que allí se encontraban le aplicaron los cuidados necesarios.

Mucha gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron sus reviews que no hay nada mejor para animar a un  intento de escritora.

Hermle

Arabella Granger Potter

Silvia

Padma_721

Calixta

Aye

 H&H

Annagp

Pgranger

Nathalie de potter radcliffe


	6. Explicaciones

- ¿Crees que se pondrá  bien? – le pregunto Hermione a Ron mientras esperaban sentados en un banco enfrente de las puertas de la enfermería.

- Eso espero lo que no se es quien será cuando despierte – contesto melancólico su amigo.

- ¿Papi que les paso a esos hombres? – interrogo Andy sentada en sus rodillas.

- Lo mismo que hace años le paso a Voldemort – interrumpió Dumbledore - ¿tu sabes quien era Voldemort? – la niña asintió con la cabeza – me acompañáis al salón.

Draco también los siguió mientras Ginny se quedaba con Andy, cuando llegaron al que fuera durante siete años su comedor, pudieron apreciar que ya se habían llevado los cadáveres de los mortigafos, en el centro de la estancia se podía apreciar una especie de quemadura.

- ¿Lo recuerdas Hermione? – ella asinti

- Si, esa misma mancha la encontramos el día que Harry desapareció – confirmo la chica.

- Si, creo que fue el quien la provoco, esta claro que Harry  tiene un gran poder como hemos podido comprobar  y cuando lleva ese poder al limite, esto es lo que ocurre. Aquella noche al enfrentarse a Voldemort algo provoco que ese poder despertara, supongo que la propia supervivencia, el resultado seria el mismo por el esfuerzo efectuado perdería el conocimiento, los mortigafos que acompañasen a Voldemort lo descubrirían y se lo llevarían para acabar con él, supongo que cuando despertó no recordaba nada y fue fácil lavarle el cerebro.

- Dumbledore – gritaba Remus desde la puerta – se esta despertando.

Le dolía horrores la cabeza, menuda noche debía haber pasado, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, abrió sus ojos cansado y soñoliento, lo primero que vio fue a su director con una amable sonrisa y entonces recordó.

- Señor Voldemort estaba aquí – se incorporo rápidamente en la cama - creo que le vencí, pero no estoy muy seguro, no lo recuerdo bien.

- Tranquilo – le dijo el director con suave voz y volviéndolo a reclinar sobre el colchón – todo ya paso. Estas a salvo – el chico giro su vista y vio a sus amigos rodeando la cama, la busco con la mirada, allí estaba junto a Ron, pero algo raro había allí, seguían siendo jóvenes, pero desde luego no tenían diecisiete años, además ver a Malfoy cogiendole la mano a Ginny no ayudaba mucho, debía estar sufriendo algún tipo de alucinaciones y aparte de todo que hacia Malfoy en la enfermería, a que me venia a intentar rematarle, el único pensamiento que tuvo fue la esperanza de que no le dejaran solo con el, no tenia muchas fuerzas, pero entones a su cabeza volvió su primera pregunta.

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí, que ocurre?

- ¿Harry que recuerdas? – le pregunto Remus con su dulce voz.

- ¿Como que recuerdo? Pues todo, le enseñe a Hermione la habitación de las estrellas fugaces y después yo estaba con ella... – sus mejillas se empezaron a poner coloradas – viendo las estrellas y nos dormimos, entonces tuve la pesadilla, mande a Hermione corriendo a buscar a Dumbledore para alegarla de allí, porque sabia que venia a por mi, si la encontraba allí no dudaría en matarla y luego todo es un poco confuso, Voldemort llego me enfrente a el creo que le mate y desperté aquí.

- Dios mío – salio de la boca de Hermione

- ¿Que pasa que ocurre? – gritaba el chico desesperado.

- Harry – lo llamaron desde la puerta donde un hombre entraba a toda velocidad, abrazando a su ahijado.

- Sirius me alegro de verte, pero estas loco, te pueden descubrir, Malfoy esta aquí – dijo mientras le miraba de reojo no fuera a hacer alguna movimiento raro, el aludido  resoplo como respuesta – debes irte.

- No te preocupes Harry, ya soy libre.

- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto el chico feliz – ¿podré vivir contigo?

- Desde hace tres años y claro que vivirás conmigo.

- ¿Como que tres años? -pregunto confundido.

- ¿Harry, el último recuerdo que tú tienes es de cuando venciste a Voldemort? – le pregunto Remus.

- Si –contesto ya molesto de tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

- Eso paso hace ya cinco años – le dijo con voz calmada el que fuera su profesor en el colegio.

- Eso no es cierto – el chico parecía cada vez mas alterado – Sirius dile tu que no es verdad

- Lo mejor es que hablara con el a solas – contesto su padrino – tanta gente aquí lo esta poniendo nervioso.

Harry había escuchado con toda la atención que podía lo que Sirius le iba contando, no lo entendía, ni comprendía muy bien lo que le estaba contando le parecía todo demasiado surrealista  como para ser cierto, no podía haber pasado todo eso, el solo había cerrado los ojos por el agotamiento de luchar contra Voldemort y cuando los volvía a abrir se encontraba con una historia que le parecía cada vez peor y temía cada vez que su padrino seguía hablando lo que le podía llegar a contar, era como si todavía estuviera durmiendo y todo fuera una pesadilla, tenia que ser eso, seguro que aun estaba durmiendo y debía despertarse lo antes posible.

- No estas soñando – dijo Dumbledore desde la puerta como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

- Pues es lo único que deseo ahora mismo – murmuro el chico enfurecido.

- Harry sé que no te debes de sentir muy bien ahora.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? Que haya perdido cinco años de mi vida en no se donde o tal vez que me estén diciendo que además he intentado matar a mis amigos  pero aparte de todo eso ¿Qué le hace llegar a pensar a usted que yo lo estoy pasando mal?

- El sarcasmo es una autodefensa Harry – el chico levanto sus cejas mirando al que un día fuera su director y posteriormente miro a su Sirius.

- ¿Se esta quedando conmigo? 

- Harry – le regaño su padrino – el solo quiere ayudar.

- Me quiere ayudar, pues venga ayúdeme, devuelvame los cinco años de mi vida que he perdido y ya que esta porque no me da también los siete anteriores donde un loco demente me intento matar año tras año hombre y si se pone y ya que estamos, porque no prueba a devolverme a mis padres, eso me ayudaría mucho gracias.

- Tal vez debas dormir y luego seguir hablando.

- ¿Dormir? Si hombre y cuando despierte han pasado cinco años mas, no quiero – contesto como un niño enfurruñado.

- Harry – su padrino se sentaba en la cama para verle mas de cerca – Dumbledore tiene razón, debes descansar, no te ves muy buena cara. Por favor – suplico cuando vio que el chico iba a protestar.

- De acuerdo – cedió al final – pero si cuando despierte han pasado más de cinco años, no esperes que vuelva a cerrar los ojos en la vida.

Lo que estaba claro es que ese aniversario había sido distintito a todos, sobre todo porque además seria el último, ya que no se volverían a reunir por la celebración de su amigo ya que había vuelto de nuevo con ellos tal vez a partir de ese año, se podrían juntar para celebrar el retorno del gran Harry Potter. 

Estaban en el gran salón cenando algo, aunque a decir verdad ninguno tenia mucha hambre, el día había sido agotador, sorprendente y aterrador todo en cuestión de horas, a los únicos que no les parecía influir el ambiente tenso era a Andy y a Draco. Ginny le echaba miradas de vez en cuando a su novio, que estaba la mar de tranquilo, degustando su comida y bromeando de vez en cuando con la niña, no parecía haber sentido la muerte de su padre para nada, ya que estaba muy relajado y hasta se podía decir que contento o mas bien parecía sentirse feliz.

- Mami tengo sueño – dijo la niña tirando de Hermione.

- Ahora mismo voy Andy.

- Deja Hermione yo la llevo – se ofreció Draco.

- ¿En serio? Te lo agradezco mucho.

- Da igual. Total vosotros os vais a poner a hablar sobre Potter y nunca ha sido uno de mis temas favoritos y yo también tengo sueño.

- Eres idiota – bufo Ron, el otro le sonrió cínicamente mientras cogia a la niña en brazos – Malfoy a Gryffindor, que no se te olvide.

- Ves lo que me haces hacer enana, voy a tener que entrar en la torre de los estupidos "valientes" de Gryffindor.

- No los llames así – defendió la niña – yo seré una Gryffindor, mis papas siempre me lo dicen.

- No si yo lo puedo impedir – contesto guiñándole un ojo.

- Sirius ¿Qué te ha dicho? – interrogo Hermione haciendo la pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza de todos.

- No mucho, no recuerda casi nada, cuando le conté lo que había pasado, se ha puesto un poco a la defensiva, pero creo que cuando se calme podremos hablar con el mas tranquilamente. Ahora esta bastante alterado.

- No es para menos – añadió Remus – para el es como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, debe ser horrible despertar y descubrir que no sabes lo que ha sido de ti durante cinco años.

- Hablar con él, hablar con él, repetía Hermione una y otra vez en su cabeza y que le diría que le contaría sobre Andy, tal vez le podía decir la verdad, que el era su padre que habían dicho que era Ron por la protección de la pequeña, pero también debería hablar con Ron, el se había echo cargo de la niña y ella no tenia derecho a quitársela ahora, así como así, porque desde el primer día Ron hizo lo que había prometido, fue un padre para Andy y desde luego era como el se sentía, ahora no podía ir y decirle, muchas gracias Ron, pero ahora que ha vuelto el padre biológico no te necesitamos, suspiro mientras seguía dando vueltas a su cabeza sobre lo que debía hacer. había soñado con ese momento durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre había sido un sueño y en su interior nunca pensó que de verdad se cumpliría.

CONTESTACION REVIEWS CAPITULO CINCO

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_A todos mucha gracias por dejarme vuestros mensajes, os lo agradezco muchísimo._

_Intento subirlos lo más pronto que puedo, pero la verdad es que estoy algo bloqueada y me cuesta concentrarme en lo que quiero hacer._

_Espero que me sigáis dando vuestra opinión y si tenéis alguna sugerencia de cómo quiere que continué me lo hagáis saber._

**Nathalie De Potter Radcliffe:** Me alegro de que te gustara lo del medallón, me pareció una buena idea para que Harry recuperara la memoria.

**Damaris:** Gracias espero que siguas leyendo mis fics.

**Diel:** no hace falta que te comas las unas tampoco y tranquila que como puedes ver Sirius ya ha hecho acto de aparición.

**Pgranger:** Tranquila que a Harry por ahora no le va a ocurrir nada, al menos por ahora, pero si le ocurre algo, tampoco será muy grave, espero

**Arabella Granger Potter:** Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Kari Granger de Potter:** Gracias, intentare actualizar mas seguido.

**Lily4ever:** Haber si después de este capitulo todavía te sigue gustando el fic.

**angel13:** Intento subir los capítulos nada más que los término, así que espero subir pronto el siguiente y espero que también te guste.

_Muchos besos_

_Emily _


	7. Sufrimientos

_Primero de todo HOLA, muchas gracia por seguir leyendo esta historia y espero que os guste este capitulo._

_No se muy bien que pasa, pero me dice que tengo 30 reviews y yo no los consigo ver, del capitulo anterior solo puedo ver 3 que será a las que conteste, pero aun así gracias a las personas que los dejaron y no se quienes son y aquellas que lo leen aunque no dejen ningún mensaje._

**_Hermi De Harry:_**_ Si Andy se enterara de quien es su verdadero padre, tu lee el capitulo este y lo sabrás todo, no te digo mas que si no lo descubro ya todo._

**_Herala_**: _Gracias por tu entusiasmo, tranquila que lo seguiré, que mejor o peor siempre los termino todos, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y además cuando hacen los otros me joroba mucho, así que aunque sea un poco lenta subiendo los capítulos, lo terminare._

**_S. Lily Potter:_**_ Madre de Dios no se que decirte a todo lo que dices a mi, estoy roja como un tomate, me has sacado todos los colores, vamos como me sigas diciendo esas cosas, mi ego se va a poner por las nubes. En cuanto al epilogo para Cambios, me lo pensare, tal vez lo haga, lo que pasa es que tengo en mente otro de Remus así que no se lo que haré al final, pero si tengo un momento de inspiración, intentare hacer un epilogo._

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiese contado lo que veía ahora con sus propios ojos no se lo hubiera creído ni en broma. Cuando decidió salir de la enfermería para tomar algo de aire, nunca creyó que lo que había sido el peor día de su vida, terminaría con la imagen que recordaría toda la vida y con la que se reiría por siempre. Ver a Draco Malfoy su gran enemigo a cuatro patas mientras una niña iba encima de él a modo de jinete seria algo imposible de olvidar.

- Arre, arre – gritaba la niña – más rápido.

- Andy, no te pases – gruño el chico – no se como me has convencido para que te lleve así.

- Papa lo hace mejor, el va mucho mas rápido.

- Lo que ocurre es que estas acostumbrada a un podenco y no a todo un caballo de esta categoría.

- Mama y la tía Ginny – rió la niña – me han dicho que te tengo que reñir cuando te metes con papa.

- No me tendrías que reñir si no les contaras lo que digo – el chico paro y la niña desmonto de su caballo improvisado – tu debes hacerme caso a mi.

- Eso fue justo lo que dijo tía Ginny que dirías – la niña aun rió más.

- Eres un bicho ¿Lo sabias?

- No es verdad, papa dice que soy un encanto y que cuando soy mala siempre repite que es por tu mala influencia.

- ¿Así? – rió el también, mientras le hacia cosquillas a la niña – puede ser – termino contestando.

- No cosquillas no – grito ella mientras se soltaba de sus manos y corría – a que no me coges – chillaba, Draco la dejo una distancia antes de salir detrás de ella corriendo y era justo lo que iba a hacer cuando oyó el grito de la niña justo después de haber doblado la esquina del pasillo, corrió hasta allí para encontrarse con una escena increíble. Andy mirando horrorizada a Harry que estaba parado delante de ella.

- Andy ¿Por qué gritaste? – le pregunto, pero la niña no le contestaba miraba con miedo a la persona con la que había chocado – Andy él no te va a hacer nada, tranquila. Ni ella a ti tampoco Potter quita esa cara – añadió viendo la cara de Harry con los ojos desorbitados mirando a la niña.

- Andy, Andy ¿Estas bien? – Hermione corría hacia ellos seguida de Ron, cuando estuvo a su altura cogio a la niña en brazos - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué gritaste?

- No pasa nada Hermione – contesto Draco – choco contra Potter y se asusto o más bien se asustaron mutuamente.

- Andy – llamo Ron a la pequeña que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Hermione – es amigo nuestro, no te va a hacer daño.

- Claro que no cielo, te lo teníamos que haber explicado, pero creenos el nunca te haría nada ¿Confías en nosotros? – la niña saco la cabeza de su cuello y la miro.

- Si mama – Harry se quedo blanco al oír esa palabra, había visto a la niña cuando despertó en la enfermería, pero ni siquiera había pensado en ella, pero ahora había llamado mama a Hermione, un cúmulo de sensaciones recorrían todo su cuerpo, se apoyo en la pared y sintió como su cuerpo resbalaba hasta el suelo.

- Harry – llamo Ron acercándose rápidamente a el - ¿Qué te ocurre? No deberías haber salido de la enfermería, todavía estas débil – el chico no contestaba, solo repetía en su cabeza una única palabra, mama – Harry – llamo de nuevo su amigo – venga te acompaño a la enfermería.

- Ron – grito Fred apareciendo azorado en el pasillo – Luna esta en la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore, esta histérica, mas vale que vayas a hablar con ella, le hemos dicho que estas bien, pero no se porque no me cree ni a mi ni a George.

- Porque será – ironizo Draco – pero nadie lo escucho, Ron miraba a su amigo tendido todavía en el suelo y a Fred, no sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

- Ve a hablar con ella – le dijo Hermione, pero el pelirrojo no se movía – ve Ron en su estado no debe de estar nerviosa. Draco lleva a Andy a la habitación – le tendió la niña a sus brazos – yo llevare a Harry a la enfermería.

- Luego iré a verte amigo – se levanto y corrió junto con Fred.

- Malfoy que no tarde mucho en dormirse, es muy tarde para ella – la chica vio como los dos se alejaban y cogio el brazo de Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Puedo solo – gruño él – no necesito tu ayuda.

- Harry ahora no tengo tiempo para esto – le ayudo a ponerse en pie y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y empezó a caminar con el.

Draco esperaba sentado en la cama mientras Andy se ponía el pijama en el baño, cuando salio corrió hacia la cama metiéndose entre las sabanas.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma? – pregunto la niña.

- Claro si quieres – el se recostó a su lado.

- Tío Draco ¿Tú nunca me mentirías?

- Claro que no, nunca lo he hecho – a Draco le extraño la pregunta, pero la verdad es que la niña para ser tan pequeña era muy inteligente, algo heredado por su madre.

- ¿Entonces… si te preguntara algo sobre Harry Potter me lo dirías?

- Si te da miedo Potter no tienes porque, el no es peligroso, se puede decir que esta influenciado por algo maligno, pero Potter es como te diría yo, para que me entiendas, en el colegio yo lo llamaba San Potter.

- No me da miedo – Draco se sintió un poco tonto después del pequeño discurso que le había dado a la niña.

- Ah. ¿Entonces que quieres saber?

- ¿Es mi papa? – el rubio trago saliva ante la pregunta.

- No creo que sea conmigo con quien debes hablar con eso. Habla con tus padres, ellos te contaran todo lo que quieras.

- Se que es mi papa – Draco miro a la niña.

- ¿Lo sabes? 

- Si. Un día oí a mis abuelos que el era mi papa.

- ¿Qué quieres saber Andy?

- Mama llora por la noche, y lo llama en sueños, es por el por quien esta siempre triste. ¿Va a hacer llorar a mama?

- Andy las cosas que les ocurren a los mayores no son fáciles de explicar. Tu madre quiso y supongo que quiere a Potter, pero algo paso que hizo que se separaran, por eso tu madre lloro, pero se que ella no lloraba porque el le hiciera nada malo, si no porque le extrañaba.

- ¿Tú también le extrañabas?

- No – contesto rápidamente – yo no.

- No quiero que mama llore – murmuro la pequeña.

- Te prometo una cosa Andy. Tu mama no va a llorar mas, eso te lo aseguro.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – pregunto la niña en un susurro.

- Te lo prometo y ahora duérmete que si tu madre aparece menuda bronca me va a caer – le dio un beso en la frente mientras la niña cerraba sus ojos. 

En estos años había aprendido a soportar a Hermione y a decir verdad le daba exactamente igual si acababa con Potter o con cualquier otro imbecil, pero con respecto a Andy era otra cosa, el sabia lo que la niña sentía al ver sufrir a su madre, lo sabia muy bien ya que el había sentido lo mismo cuando era pequeño y veía a su madre llorar por el sufrimiento que su padre le daba y no quería ver a Andy sufrir de esa manera, así que se prometió a si mismo que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a Hermione para que dejara de llorar por las noches o le podía regalar también unos tampones para los oídos a Andy.

Hermione lo ayudaba a recostarse en la cama y lo arropaba, mientras el chico no apartaba los ojos de ella que no lo miraba.

Se sentía enfadado y furioso al mismo tiempo que triste y desanimado, no podía enfadarse con ella por haber seguido adelante con su vida, pero esa sensación de que se ahogaba lo sentía por todo su cuerpo.

- No deberías haberte levantado tan pronto – le regaño ella – tienes que descansar y no andar por ahí de paseo.

- Sigues tan regañona como siempre – contesto el – no has cambiado en ese sentido.

- Si no te comportaras como un niño chico no te tendría que haber llamado la atención – ella se sentó en la cama y le iba a quitar los anteojos cuando el le cogio la mano.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Cómo se llama quien?

- La niña, la niña que estaba con Malfoy.

- Andrea, se llama Andrea, pero siempre la llamamos Andy, es un diminutivo que Ron le puso, ya sabes que a mi no me gustan.

- ¿Es tu hija? – a la chica le callo por sorpresa la pregunta.

- Si, es mi hija. Es un encanto, un poco traviesa, pero un encanto.

- ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto el.

- ¿El padre?

- El padre de la niña.

- Harry debes dormir mañana hablaremos de lo que quieras – contesto ella intentando soltar su mano, pero el le seguía mirando sin permitirle alejarse.

- No, quiero saberlo Hermione ¿Quién es el padre?

- Escúchame debes descansar, a sido un día demasiado largo para todos y yo también necesito dormir. Hablaremos de todo cuando nos encontremos mas despejados – no quería hablar en ese momento de Andy con el, debía hacerlo primero con Ron para decidir que le iban a decir, para explicarle a Ron si quería contarle la verdad a Harry.

- Necesito saberlo Hermione, necesito saber quien es padre de ella. Por favor – suplico – dímelo.

- Ron, es Ron, el es el padre de Andy – el chico le soltó la mano y la dejo de mirar, no podía creer que fuera Ron, entro todos los que se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento pensó en su amigo como el padre de la niña y aunque le dolía mas de lo que nunca pudo imaginar también dentro de él y muy en el fondo no podía imaginar a mejor persona para que estuviera con Hermione.

Entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta, la chica miraba por la ventana y no se volvió cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Draco la observo mientras ella seguía mirando por la ventana, su pelo pelirrojo se movía al compás del aire que entraba.

- Que sepas – le dijo - que estoy muy molesto contigo.

- Bueno pues ya somos dos – el la miro interrogante mientras ella se giraba para enfrentarlo – me dejaste sola en la cena.

- Que se suponía que debía hacer, ibais a hablar sobre Potter y ese nunca ha sido uno de mis temas más preferidos y eso que en los últimos años e hablado bastante de él.

- Pero yo quería hablar contigo sobre otra cosa. Quiero saber como estas.

- Esto bien – contesto el sin entender - ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? A decir verdad a mi me importa poco si Potter viene se va o que haga lo que le de la gana.

- No hablo sobre Harry, Draco. Me refiero a que hoy hace solo unas horas has visto morir a tu padre – el chico suspiro mirándola, suponía que tarde o temprano le debía contar las cosas referentes a su familia y ese era tan buen momento como otro cualquiera, se sentó en la cama y extendió una mano a la chica que la agarro tiro de ella y la sentó en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – interrogo el.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Este bien? Si yo hubiera visto morir a mi padre como tu, no lo hubiera podido soportar.

- Ginny no todas las familias son como la tuya. A mi padre le importaba poco la familia, puertas afuera de la casa, éramos una gran familia feliz y dentro era un infierno. No puedo decir que mi padre no me quisiera – se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de seguir – yo creo que si me quería, pero con mi madre era distinto. Los obligaron a casarse eran miembros de familias de sangre pura y sus padres los comprometieron, nunca sabré porque pero ella le quería, se caso con él enamorada, pero el nunca sintió lo mismo por ella, sufría mucho viendo como mi padre la trataba, era como si la odiara, era horrible verla humillarse ante el para que le demostrara una sola pizca de cariño. Cada día que pasaba en casa y la veía, sentía cada día mas odio hacia el y ese sentimiento llego al limite el día que vi como el le lanzaba la maldición Avada Kedabra, la mato Ginny y nunca sintió ni un ápice de remordimiento. ¿Quieres saber si me siento mal por la muerte de mi padre? – La chica afirmo con la cabeza – no, no quiero y aunque quisiera, no creo que lo pudiera hacer no me siento feliz porque haya muerto, pero no lamento tampoco su muerte.

- Draco – ella se aferro a su cuello – lo siento, siento haberte obligado a recordar todo eso.

- No importa – contesto el acariciándole el pelo – no tiene importancia, te lo quería contar, pero nunca encontraba el momento para decírtelo. Quería que lo supieras, porque a ti no te quiero esconder nada al igual que no quiero que tu me ocultes nada a mi – le dio un suave beso en los labios que ella correspondió.

- ¿Por qué estabas molesto?

- ¿Que? – interrogo el mientras estaba entretenido besando su cuello.

- Cuando entraste, dijiste que estabas molesto.

- Ah si – afirmo el – se me había olvidado eres una mala influencia señorita Weasley.

- Lo siento mucho señor Malfoy.

- Si estoy molesto y mucho. ¿Porque no me contaste lo de Andy?

- No podía Draco, no tenia derecho a hacerlo.

- Creía que confiabas en mi – añadió molesto.

- Y lo hago. Confió en ti. Pero no era mi problema ni mi vida. Cuando Hermione y Ron decidieron crear la mentira sobre Andy yo no estaba aun contigo y después no era una mentira del todo, nos acostumbramos a verla como la hija de Ron y a que nos llamara tíos, así que la verdad es que era como si de verdad fuera su hija. Se que tal vez lo deberías haber sabido pero eran ellos quien te lo tenían que haber contado, no yo.

- Sigue sin hacerme gracia que me lo escondieras.

- Sabes lo que de verdad te molesta – dijo la chica – que si llevabas mal que la hija de Ron Weasley fuera una de tus debilidades para que contarte que la hija de tu gran y mayor enemigo Harry Potter.

- Eso no es verdad – contesto el molesto – además Andy no tiene la culpa de tener a la sabelotodo Granger y a San Potter como padres, bastante tiene ya la pobre – Ginny rió ante la contestación.

- Nunca  cambiaras – el dejo salir una de sus sonrisas cínicas.

- Para que hacerlo, si siendo así te conseguí a ti – la beso y la recostó sobre la cama tapándola el con su cuerpo.


	8. Verdades al descubierto

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y de verdad que me halagáis mucho.

Angel: Hombre la verdad tarde o temprano, veras como alguien le dice la verdad a Harry y vamos malo, lo que se dice malo no creo que se vuelva de nuevo.

Haher: Hola, si tienes razón puede que en este capitulo salga bastante Draco, pero es una parte importante de la historia y se debe hacer alusión a ello también, por cierto que me gusta mucho tu fic Un Gran Paso.

Mikos-snape: Que sepas que yo ya he ido al foro que recomiendas y me he registrado, vamos todo lo que sea Harry y Hermione yo ánimo. Gracias me alegro de que te guste el fic.

Scarlet: Es que si Hermione le dice a Harry que la niña es suya igual le da pa mal, además de que pobre Ron también, no le podemos quitar a la niña tampoco.

Hermi De Harry: Andy tiene muy claro quien es su papa, pero ella solo conoce a Ron, a la niña hay que darle un poco de tiempo para que lo asimile todo.

Herala: Me alegro de que ya estés mas tranquila, no quería tampoco preocuparte, ja, ja, ja y ya veras que se pone muy interesante cuando se enteren de que Ron no es el padre.

S. Lily Potter: Alma de Dios deja de decirme esas cosas que al final me las voy a terminar creyendo, bueno no espera no dejes de decírmelas, que me animan mucho, ja, ja, ja, ja sigue, sigue. No te puedo contestar a todas tus preguntas, pero creo que en este capitulo responderé bastantes. En cuanto a lo que Harry hizo durante su perdida de memoria, no lo tengo todavía muy claro si se va a saber o no, ya lo veré.

Os dejo ya de aburrir para que podáis leer el siguiente capitulo.

Emily 

Después de haberle repetido a Luna como unas doscientas veces que estaba bien y que nadie había resultado herido, consiguió calmar a su mujer, pero aun así ella no se quedo muy tranquila y eso que la euforia de que Harry se encontraba con ellos y sano y salvo le parecía haber alegrado pero aun así Ron pensó que si no fuera porque no podía casi con su barriga se hubiera presentado allí mismo a comprobarlo todo, tenia ganas de hablar con Harry y esperaba encontrado despierto cuando entro en la enfermería.

- Harry – susurro – temiendo que se hubiera dormido.

- Pasa Ron – el pelirrojo entro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal amigo? – le pregunto sentándose en una silla que había junto a la cama - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bueno todo lo bien que cabe esperar supongo. Oye Sirius le contó a Remus que te ate, lo lamento, no lo recuerdo pero no quise hacerte daño, no sabes como lo siento, me siento mal por lo que os he hecho.

- No te preocupes – indico el otro con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia – si tampoco es para tanto, además como mucho me di un golpe en la cabeza al caerme y para que lo vamos a negar, uno mas o menos no causa mucha diferencia. Además no eras tu quien hacia todo aquello, era el Amo – termino diciendo mientras se reía.

- No tiene gracia Ron, os podía haber echo mucho daño.

- No te tortures por eso ahora Harry, ya paso y todos estamos bien, anda le acabo de decir esa misma frase a Luna unas… cien veces.

- ¿Hablaste con Luna?

- Si, esta histérica, me ha metido mas voces que mi madre y eso ya es mucho decir, estoy viendo que de un momento a otro va a aparecer una lechuza con un vociferador – el otro sonrió  - bueno supongo que es normal que este nerviosa.

- Si me alegro de que aun seáis amigos.

- ¿Amigos? Somos mas que amigos Harry es mi mujer, estamos felizmente casados – Ron pudo ver la cara de sorpresa del chico – si bueno supongo que no te lo esperabas, ya veo que no te han contando muchas cosas pero pronto te pondrás al día de todo, me case con ella hace algo más de dos años y ahora estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo, será un chico y le íbamos a llamar Harry en tu honor como estabas muerto y eso, pero como has vuelto buscaremos otro nombre.

- ¿Y Hermione? 

- Es un chico Harry no le podemos poner Hermione.

- ¿Me refiero a que pasa con ella?

- ¿Qué le pasa? 

- ¿Cómo que, que le pasa? Tienes una hija con Hermione – grito Harry como si el otro no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – pregunto muy serio su amigo y sorprendido.

- Bueno vi que la niña llamaba a Hermione mama y luego a ti papa, no me dejo lugar a dudas, además le pregunte a Hermione y ella me lo confirmo.

- ¿Te dijo que era mi hija?

- Si. No te preocupes Ron, no pasa nada, no voy a negar que me dolió, me duele pero entiendo o intento entender que en estos cinco años  habrán ocurrido cosas y que alguna de ellas os habrá llevado a eso y si por vosotros esta bien, por mi no hay ningún problema, lo único que espero es que fuerais felices, pero no alcanzo a comprender porque no seguisteis juntos.

- ¿Te dijo que era mía? – pregunto de nuevo Ron.

Cuando había llegado a la sala, ya era tarde, se había sentado en un sillón y la tensión de aquel día y el cansancio habían provocado que se quedara dormida allí, cuando había abierto sus ojos pudo ver que la chimenea aun seguía encendida, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentaba delante de la chimenea en esos sillones que siempre le parecieron tan cómodos de su la sala común, cuando era estudiante allí, le encantaba sentarse a leer mientras sus amigos jugaban al ajedrez o al snap explosivo, le gustaba mirar a Harry sin que el se diera cuenta,  mientras intentaba ganar a su amigo al ajedrez cosa que nunca consiguió, pero resultaba muy gracioso los intentos que el hacia y las caras que ponía para conseguirlo, allí sentada parecía como si los estuviera viendo delante de ella jugando y a la vez preguntándose como podía ser que si solo cinco años habían pasado ¿porque para ella parecían cinco siglos?

- Hermione – la chica se sobresalto  había estado tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no había notado como alguien se había sentado junto a ella.

- ¿Andy? – pregunto al recién llegado.

- Sigue dormida como un angelito, ya me gustaría a mí dormir como lo hace ella.

- Bien, gracias por cuidar de ella esta noche Draco – contesto dirigiendo de nuevo su vista a las llamas e ignorando a su compañero de sofá.

- Seamos sinceros Hermione, ahora nos tratamos educadamente e intentamos ser civilizados mutuamente – ella le miro y afirmo con la cabeza – pero para que demonios nos vamos a engañar, no nos caemos bien, ni no soportamos mutuamente, y por mucho que Ginny lo haya intentado, ni tú ni yo nos vamos a tener aprecio nunca, ni tampoco lo deseo.

- Bueno Draco en eso estoy segura de que será en lo único en que tú y yo siempre estaremos de acuerdo.

- Pero me gusta tu hija – siguió el otro no tomando en cuenta las palabras de la chica.

- Y tú le gustas a ella – contesto la castaña.

- Me gusta mucho es inteligente y me quiere – dijo con orgullo.

- Si bueno, eso no lo entiendo pero así es, te adora Draco.

- Yo también la quiero mucho, por eso me preocupa.

- Así que mi hija – recalco la última palabra – te preocupa.

- Mira  me da igual quien coño es su padre, si el pobretón Weasley o el cara rajada Potter, me es indiferente, pero yo quiero que Andy sea feliz y ahora mismo no es feliz, porque tiene miedo de que tu sufras, dice que te oye llorar y que sabe que es por Potter, así que haz lo que quieras, nunca digas la verdad sobre el padre de ella, o dilo y vivir felices, me da igual, solo quiero que sepas lo que hay, la niña esta mal porque sabe que tu también estas mal – Hermione iba a replicarle al rubio engominado y lo primero que le iba a aclarar era que por mucho que quisiera a su hija, no tenia ningún derecho a interferir en su vida, pero no pudo decir nada porque por el retrato de la señora gorda entraba un pelirrojo que tenia la cara mas roja que su pelo.

- Hermione Granger ¿Quién te crees que eres? – la chica se sorprendió por el grito que le había dado, pero que pasaba allí era el día de chille a Hermione Granger, venga si hoy le echas una bronca te dan un premio en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería - ¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirle a Harry que yo soy el padre de Andy? Deberíamos decirle la verdad, no engañarle, sabes lo mucho que esta sufriendo y tú para colmo le mientes. Por lo menos lo podías haber hablado conmigo lo que tenias pensado hacer, no se como te has atrevido, tu sola por cuenta y riesgo, has hecho y desecho a tu antojo – tomo en ese momento aire para comenzar de nuevo con el sermón, pero la chica fue mas rápida que el.

- Escúchame Ronald Weasley – grito ella poniéndose en pie - me lo pregunto y yo no le iba a decir que tu no eras el padre sin consultártelo a ti antes, pero el se puso muy pesado e insistió hasta que se lo dije y  porque si no lo sabes yo creía que era verdad, para todo el mundo tu eres el padre de Andy, además que se suponía que le tenia que decir, no Harrry Ron no es el padre eres tu, te acuerdas de la única noche que estuvimos juntos, pues no te lo vas a creer, pero Andy surgió de esa  noche ¿a que es maravilloso? – la chica miraba al pelirrojo que hacia movimientos con sus manos pero que ella no llegaba a entender - ¿Qué se supone que haces? – pregunto furiosa.

- Esta jugando a las películas muggles, yo lo hice una vez con Ginny – comento Draco.

- Creo que te intenta avisar de que estoy aquí – dijo una voz desde el retrato – Hermione miro a Ron que se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Como me montas todo este pollo con él delante? – pregunto ella mientras se sentaba de nuevo al notar el temblor de sus piernas.

- Eso Weasley es meter la pata hasta el fondo – comento un divertido Draco que estaba por conjurar unas palomitas para seguir viendo la escena.

- Cierra la boca Malfoy. No pensé que se te fuera a escapar, es tu culpa Hermione siempre hablas de más.

- Esto es increíble – bufo la chica – si al final vas a tener la cara de decirme que es culpa mía.

- ¿Por qué me engañaste Hermione? – Ron al oír a su amigo comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto, el mismo que había ocupado los siete años que había estado allí, cuando se dio media vuelta, fue hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado Malfoy y tiro de él escaleras arriba.

- Weasley que me voy a perder lo mejor – oyeron murmurar desde arriba.

- No sé si estoy decepcionado, admirado o emocionado ahora mismo, estoy decepcionado – se sentó en el sillón donde estaba la chica – porque no me contaste la verdad, no confiaste en mi, admirado, bueno Hermione eres de admirar, tu sola seguiste a delante con todo.

- No estaba sola – interrumpió la chica, el le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Y emocionado, porque soy padre, claro que soy padre de una niña que casi mato ayer de tarde y que cabe la posibilidad de que me odie para el resto de su vida, pero es una niña preciosa.

- Tiene tus ojos – dijo ella intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

- Hermione ¿Te casaras conmigo?

- ¿Que? – grito ella levantándose sobresaltada del sofá - ¿Estas loco? 


	9. Conversaciones

- Hermione ¿Te casaras conmigo?

- ¿Que? – grito ella levantándose sobresaltada del sofá - ¿Estas loco? 

- No, no lo estoy mira se que puede ser demasiado rápido, pero para mi es como si hubiese sido ayer cuando paso todo entre nosotros dos y te sigo queriendo como cuando te regale el colgante.

- Ese es el problema Harry que yo si tuve esos cinco años para esperar por ti y me ahogue en mi propio sufrimiento y no sabes como dolía – gritaba ella entre las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos – dolía tanto que había veces que tenia miedo de respirar porque creía que el dolor me podía llegar a matar y todo fue por esperarte día tras día, esperando que volvieras que me dijeras que nada había pasado, yo solo quería  que regresaras junto a mi, a mi lado.

- Y ya estoy a tu lado – dijo el suavemente levantándose e intentando abrazarla.

- Pero no es tan fácil – exclamo ella esquivándole - tu ya no me conoces he cambiado tuve que madurar a marchas forzadas para poder educar a mi hija bien, para darle todo lo que pudiera necesitar, he vivido cinco años sin ti , teniendo solo tu recuerdo y no se si quiero vivir los  que me queda ahora contigo. Además esta Andy, no sé como le voy a contar todo esto, no se si lo entenderá.

- Ya lo sabe – oyeron una voz por las escaleras.

- Malfoy imbecil que así nos van a descubrir. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabe? ¿Y tu como lo sabes? – Hermione había llegado a la escalera y se había puesto a la altura de ellos.

- ¿Lo sabe? – pregunto en un susurro temiendo la respuesta.

- Si – afirmo el rubio – me lo contó ayer de noche, que se lo había oído a sus abuelos – la chica se llevo su mano a la boca sorprendida – no te preocupes, no le a causado un trauma ni nada así, solo esta preocupada, ya te lo conté, no quiere que tu estés triste.

- Tendremos que hablar con ella – dijo Ron.

- Si y cuanto antes mejor – contesto la chica – vamos Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir? 

- Eso ¿Por qué tiene que ir? El no pinta nada – gruño Ron.

- Andy confía en el, a él fue a quien contó la verdad, así que será mejor que venga para ayudarnos.

- Vale iré, pero lo hago por Andy no por ninguno de vosotros, eso que quede claro.

- No nos cabía duda Malfoy – espeto Hermione – ni por un momento se nos pasó por la cabeza, pensar que tú harías algo por nosotros.

- Pues mejor así no  tendremos malos entendidos.

- ¿Puede ir yo también? – solicito Harry, los otros se miraron entre si antes de contestar.

- No creo que sea buena idea amigo –indico Ron – tal vez debamos primero sentarnos nosotros con ella y dependiendo de lo que nos diga, hablar tu con ella.

- así que Malfoy si y yo no – refunfuño el chico – estupendo.

- Lo siento Harry – siguió Hermione – pero Ron tiene razón.

Los tres entraron en la habitación donde estaba la pequeña dejando al chico solo en las escaleras. La niña estaba asomada en la ventana junto a una lechuza al que acariciaba.

- Mami – llamo – mira a que es preciosa  ¿nos lo podemos quedar?

- Ron, esa no es …

- Hedwing – termino el pelirrojo por ella - ¿Qué hace aquí? 

- ¿Ese no es el estupido ave de Potter?

- Si hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, Sirius lo cuidaba y un día desapareció, parece que ha vuelto a buscar a su dueño.

- Es increíble – clamo  Hermione – el sabia que Harry había vuelto y por eso a regresado – la niña los miraba mientras continuaba acariciando al animal, 

- ¿Entonces no me lo puedo quedar? – pregunto en un susurro.

- No cariño – contesto Hermione – ya tiene dueño.

- OH que pena, me gustaba mucho.

- No te preocupes ya te compro yo una lechuza cien veces mejor que esa – lanzo Draco.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto la niña contenta.

- Pues claro que si.

- Ya hablaremos sobre esa tema mas tarde, ahora queremos hablar contigo sobre otra cosa – la niña miro a Draco unos segundos.

- Te has chivado.

- No me chive – contesto el rubio – se me escapo no es lo mismo. Además es bueno que habléis de esto.

- Supongo que tendrás preguntas – le dijo Hermione – querrás saber cosas.

- Algunas – contesto tímidamente la niña.

- Bueno pues pregunta todo lo que quieras saber – Ron se sentó en la cama junto a, Draco y Hermione mientras la niña se sentaba en el mullido suelo.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – los tres se quedaron mirando a la niña sin entenderla.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer de que? – comenzó Hermione.

- ¿Tengo que hablar con él?

- Solo si tú quieres. Mira tu mama y yo solo queremos que hagas lo que haga sentir a gusto, no te vamos a obligar a nada.

- ¿Tú quieres hablar con él? – tanteo Hermione – la niña miro al que ella siempre creyó su padre.

- ¿Si hablo con el tu me vas a dejar de querer?

- Claro que no, Andy yo siempre te voy a querer, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros, puede que no seas mi verdadera hija, pero yo te quiero como tal y además todavía vas a tener un hermanito no se te olvide – la niña esbozo una sonrisa-  a mi me gustaría que hablaras con el, tal vez te llevaras bien y todo.

Después de una media hora hablando con ella, salieron de la habitación Draco fue a su cuarto y Ron y Hermione a la sala, se sentaron en un sillón y la chica por fin consiguió relajar un poco la tensión que llevaba acumulada desde el día anterior.

- ¿Dónde estar Harry? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

- No sé igual fue a la enfermería o tal vez a tomar un poco de aire.

- Te ha pedido que te cases con él – la chica lo miro mal antes de apartar la vista de él.

- No pienso decirte lo infantil que me parece tu conducta Ron, escuchando a hurtadillas.

- ¿Sabes porque escuchaba?

- Porque eres un cotilla.

- No, porque pensé que vería como por fin volvías a sonreír, que serias feliz al tener a Harry junto a ti, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo cuando le dijiste que no.

- En serio pensaste por un momento que me iba a casar con el.

- Si, si que lo pensé. Llámame idiota, pero quien lleva suspirando por el estos años, porque de seguro yo no fui.

- ¿Por qué no me entendéis? Ron no quiero discutir contigo, no puedo eso es todo.

- Explícamelo, solo te pido eso que me lo expliques – la chica oculto su rostro en sus manos durante  unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

- No soportaría perderle de nuevo, no otra vez. 

- No lo vas a perder vamos Hermione, tienes una segunda oportunidad, no todo el mundo la tiene. Has estado cinco años esperando por el.

- Si ron, pero el no los estuvo esperando por mi, para el es como si no hubiesen pasado, tal vez ahora quería estar conmigo, pero quien me dice hache no se canse cuando descubra otras cosa o a otras, entonces me abandonara y yo  no puedo pasar por eso.

- Yo te lo digo, el te quiere. Por favor Hermione te quiere desde nuestro cuarto año cuando le ayudaste con el torneo de los tres magos, pero nunca se atrevió a decírtelo, porque pensó que no le veías de la misma manera, si en todos los años que el te oculto sus sentimientos no cambiaron creeme no cambiaran ahora.

- No lo sé Ron, no lo se.

- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Porque no le vamos a buscar y contarle lo que hemos hablado – la chisa asintió y los dos salieron de la torre.

Estaba tendido delante del lago con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el silencio que había a su alrededor, había pasado un solo día desde que todo había cambiado e intentaba asimilarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero cada vez le era mas difícil y que Hermione le hubiera rechazado no ayudaba mucho tampoco

- ¿Te apetece hablar? – abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los azules de su padrino y la tranquila sonrisa de Remus.

- ¿Sabias lo de Andy? – el hombre trago saliva.

- ¿El que? – interrogo Remus antes de que Sirius se adelantara y metiera la pata, no sabia hasta donde el estaba enterado ni si era el momento de contarle toda la verdad.

- Lo sabéis, sabéis que es hija mía – su padrino dejo escarpar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, lo sabemos. Nadie nos lo digo, pero siempre lo supimos, el parecido de esa niña con Lily…

- Es increíble – siguió Remus – siempre que la miro puedo ver a tu madre reflejada en ella.

- Cierto – comento Sirius – aunque no se puede negar que tiene algo de la personalidad de tu padre, es un poco traviesa.

- Harry no debes preocuparte por eso ahora, Andy es muy inteligente, entenderá las cosas, ya veras como todo sale bien.

- Ya sabe toda la verdad – susurro en un suspiro – y prefiere a Malfoy que a mi.

- Ella no prefiere a Malfoy ante que a ti – grito Sirius.

- Claro que si.

- No Harry claro que no lo prefiere, lo que ocurre es que entre ellos hay un vinculo muy grande, y a ti ella no te conoce, solo habrá que darle tiempo para que te conozca y ya veras como todo ira bien – intento hacerle entender Remus.

- No creo que nada vaya a ir bien. Le pedí a Hermione que se casara conmigo y se ha negado. Todo esta mal.

- ¿Se negó? – interrogo Sirius – pero esa chica esta loca.

- Tal vez necesite tiempo – argumento Remus – esto a sido un duro golpe para todos y para ella aun mas.

- Yo sigo pensando que esta mal de la cabeza.

- ¿Tú crees? – interrogo Harry a Remus ignorando a su padrino.

- Vamos Harry tu también estas asustado – el otro afirmo con la cabeza – para los ha sido difícil, he visto a Hermione caer cien veces y volver de nuevo a levantarse y se que esta no será un excepción.

- A lo mejor es que ya no me quiere – suspiro.

- No, eso no es. Ha vivido solo con un recuerdo de una noche todos estos años, crees que te ha podido dejar de querer desde ayer por la noche a hoy. No es imposible.

- Chicos – llamo Sirius señalando con la cabeza a cuatro personas que se acercaban a ellos – Hola ¿Qué tal habéis amanecido?

- Hemos tenido mejores mañanas – contesto Ron.

- Harry – Hermione miraba hacia el lago mientras hablaba – hemos hablado con Andy y ella ha decidido que si quiere hablar contigo, así que creemos que seria bueno que pasarais tiempo juntos, aprovechando además que ahora esta de vacaciones – en el rostro del chico se formo una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto ansioso.

- No lo sé – ella todavía esta dubitativa con toda la situación – tal vez podríamos ir juntos de vacaciones a algún sitio.

- Venir con nosotros – grito Ginny que también había ido junto a Draco – vamos a pasar las vacaciones en una casa que el – dijo señalando al rubio  - tiene en la costa siciliana, es una casa preciosa y muy grande.

- No te preocupes Ginny – dijo Hermione – no queremos molestaros tampoco.

- No es molestia, estaremos encantados de que nos acompañéis, lo pasaremos bien, nos divertiremos y nos reiremos mucho ¿A que si lo haremos? – interrogo mirando a su novio.

- ¿Lo haremos? ¿Lo haré? – indico el rubio mirando a la chica.

- O si lo harás – reafirmo ella – vaya si lo harás.

- Pero Ginny iban a hacer nuestras vacaciones – protesto.

- Y lo serán – contesto ella con una sonrisa – con nuestros amigos.

- ¿Nuestros amigos? – pregunto el de nuevo – querrás decir tus amigos.

- Draco lo vas a hacer ¿A que si? – puso cara de niña buena mirando al rubio que solo puso una mueca en su cara – bueno si no quieres … espera aquí un momento – nada mas terminar de decir esto echo a correr hacia el castillo.

- Esta chica esta loca – murmuro para el olvidándose de que no estaba solo.

- Oye que hablas de mi hermana – gruño Ron.

- Ya por eso, lo ves para que luego no digan que la genética no afecta. Solo a un Weasley se le puede ocurrir que yo voy a compartir mi casa de verano con Potter.

- No tienes porque hacerlo – espeto Harry – yo no te lo he pedido. Además que te crees que a mi me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

- Pues mira mejor, dile a la loca pelirroja que por una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

- Que no llames loca a mi hermana – Hermione miraba la pelea de los chicos recordando cuantas veces las había visto en el colegio.

- Ya estoy aquí – la voz ahogada de Ginny se oyó a las espaldas del rubio que se giro para mirarla.

- No te atreverás – bramo – eso es chantaje emocional.

- Si lo que tu digas – contesto la chica sin hacerle caso – Andy dile a tu tío Draco lo que hemos hablado – le dijo a la niña que estaba en sus brazos.

- tío Draco ¿es verdad que voy a pasar las vacaciones en tu casa? – el rubio miro peligrosamente a la chica que dejo escapar una sonrisa y poso a la niña en el suelo.

- Eso "tío Draco" ¿Es verdad? – le guiño un ojo al chico que parecía querer asesinarla, se acerco al oído de el y murmuro solo para que el lo oyera – si esto no te convence, tengo algo todavía guardado en la manga, ya sabes, algo como tu solo en la cama todo el verano.

- Eres… eres… una chantajista – grito.

- tío Draco – volvió a llamar la niña - ¿Voy a ir a tu casa de verano? – el chico tardo en contestar.

- Claro Andy, claro que vas a venir a pasar el verano a mi casa, tu y tu madre y claro Potter- escupió con asco.

- Y nosotros también vamos – termino Sirius ignorando la mirada asesina de Draco.

En el siguiente capitulo contestación a Reviews.


	10. Al final diras que si

Cualquier que los viera pensaría que era un tanto ridículo un joven adulto y una niña, sentados en un banco en silencio sin saber que decirse.

- Eh… bueno así que vamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos – comenzó Harry.

- Si – afirmo la niña mientras movía sus pequeñas piernas en un vaivén.

- ¿Tú ya has estado en la casa de Malfoy? – pregunto.

- En esa no.

- ¿En cual entonces? – interrogo el chico.

- En la que vive con la tía Ginny.

- OH… - se hizo un incomodo silencio mientras Harry pensaba que mas le podía decir a la niña, era su hija, no debía de ser tan difícil.

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo por una ventana Hermione observaba la escena desde lejos.

- ¿Cómo les ira? – se sobresalto al oír la voz detrás de ella.

- Remus, me has asustado.

- Lo siento – se disculpo el hombre poniéndose a su altura - ¿Cómo los ves?

- No lo sé. Resulta extraño verlos juntos, nunca pensé que eso llegara a ocurrir.

- Eso es una prueba de que no debemos olvidar que los milagros existen. 

- ¿Aunque tarden cinco años en realizarse?

- Aun así – respondió el – los milagros existen.

Harry pensaba en cosas que le podían gustar a la pequeña e intentándolo todo lo que se le ocurría, pero ella no parecía estar muy interesada en nada que el le preguntara, pensó la siguiente pregunta que le haría mientras la miraba, era delgada y con el pelo del color del fuego un copo encrespado como su madre, claro su madre, como no lo había pensado antes.

- ¿Te gusta leer? – siendo hija de Hermione seguro que le encantaba, a no ser que esos genes los hubiese heredado de él, pensaba a la vez que rezaba para que no fueses así.

- Si, tengo muchos libros, mama compra todas las semanas uno para mi y otro para ella. Hasta me he leído el libro de Historia de Hogwarts – dijo con orgullo, era hija de su madre pensó Harry con una sonrisa – si no se lo cuentas a mama te cuento un secreto… - la niña miro a ambos lados y luego se acerco al chico que bajo para acercarse mas a ella – pero mis libros favoritos son los que me regalan los tíos Fred y George, todos sobre quitdicht.

- ¿Te gusta el quitdicht? – pregunto Harry feliz.

- Si – la niña se levanto exaltada – y juego muy bien, mi papa … bueno mi … otro papa –señalo el castillo como si quisiera explicar que el estuviera ahí – el que era mi papa … - Harry pudo notar que la chiquilla se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Andy – llamo – no hay problema porque le siguas llamando papa ni porque lo consideres así, no me importa.

- ¿Y te tengo que llamar a ti también papa?

- A mi me puedes llamar como quieras, me haría ilusión que me llamaras papa, pero supongo que tu no quieres – la niña negó con la cabeza – pues no pasa nada, me puedes llamar Harry y si algún día quieres me podrás llamar papa ¿de acuerdo?

- Bueno… vale.

- ¿En que puesto juegas en el quitdich? – pregunto el para cambiar de tema.

- Soy buscadora y soy muy buena – contesto ella – hasta he ganado al tío Draco.

- ¿Has ganado a Malfoy? – Harry no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

- Si, ya lo he hecho tres veces y papa lo pasa muy bien cada vez que le gano, porque el tío Draco se enfada mucho y sus mejillas se ponen rojas – Harry reía mientras la niña le seguía contando como atrapaba la snitch.

- Tengo una idea – dijo el chico - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a por unos dulces a las cocinas y después jugamos un partido? Vamos a por tu papa y a por Malfoy.

- ¿Y la tía Ginny?

- Y la tía Ginny – agarro a la niña de la mano y volvieron al castillo.

El partido fue muy interesante, Harry no se quería enfrentar a su hija, así que participo de cazador, mientras veía como la niña vapuleaba a un furioso Draco Malfoy que solo repetía a quien le quisiera escuchar:

- La deje ganar, es una niña no quería dejarla mal, la deje ganar.

Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros donde explicaban algunas cosas que habían pasado aquellos años, releía todos los libros y los números del profeta que encontraba sin saber a ciencia a cierta que era lo que buscaba, pero cuando se llevo la mayor sorpresa  fue cuando hasta encontró un libro donde hablaban sobre su desaparición y pensaban que estaba muerto y había una especie de esquela que había confeccionado Colin alskfja.

- ¿Es escalofriante verdad? – miro al frente y vio a Hermione sentada enfrente suyo.

- Si, algo la verdad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica  observando los libros que el había estado mirando.

- Busco alguna respuesta, quiero saber lo que a pasado durante este tiempo.

- ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No, nada no tengo ni un solo recuerdo desde el momento en que vi caer a Voldemort, de ahí en adelante todo esta en blanco o mas bien negro, de vez en cuando tengo alguna imagen, pero no m dicen nada.

- Tal vez con el tiempo vayas recordando – animo ella.

- Tal vez, pero a lo mejor no quiero, vete tu a saber que he hecho durante esos años con los mortigafos, según me contó Remus os ataque a todos miedo me da pensar que haya podido llegar a hacer daño a alguien.

- No lo creo Harry, los mortigafos estuvieron muy tranquilos hasta lo de la otra noche.

- Ojala tengas razón – el volvió su vista de nuevo a su lectura mientras ella lo observaba, le hacia gracia verle poner los mismos gestos de fastidio que cuando hacia sus tareas con ella y Ron en la sala común o en la biblioteca. Su rostro era el mismo de siempre como si nada hubiera cambiado y sus ojos volvían a tener el color verde que ella adoraba, ya no quedaba rastro en ellos de la oscuridad que había visto la noche anterior.

- ¿Encuentras algo de lo que buscas? – le pregunto.

- Ni siquiera se lo que busco – soltó el mientras tiraba contra la mesa un numero atrasado del probeta.

- Si puedo ayudarte en algo.

- ¿Estuviste en el juicio de Sirius? – ella sonrió.

- No, no hubo juicio Harry, por lo que se ve Sirius nunca va a estar en un juicio.

- ¿Cómo que no hubo juicio? – el frunció el ceño - No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo atraparon a la rata? – ella dejo de sonreír.

- Nunca atraparon a Pettigrew Harry, sigue libre.

- ¿Ahora si que me perdí? – paso su mano por el cabello nervioso – es como si todo el mundo lo supiera todo y yo no tuviera ni idea de nada.

- Bueno ya te enteraras de todo – le animo ella – veras Remus y Sirius atraparon a Beatrix Lestrange, se la llevo a juicio y con el veritaserum ella lo confeso todo incluida la inocencia de Sirius, así que lo dejaron libre inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué paso con Beatrix?

- El beso – fue lo único que dijo mientras se estremecía un poco al recordarlo.

- Así que el culpable de que mis padres estén muertos y de la gran y bonita cicatriz que adorna mi frente – dijo con sarcasmo – sigue por ahí tranquilamente.

- Remus y Sirius lo siguen buscando, es lo que han hecho estos años, buscar cualquier pista que los condujera a Pettigrew o a ti, ellos no perdieron la esperanza.

- ¿Tu si la perdiste? – interrogo el.

- No lo sé Harry a decir verdad no lo se, creo que dentro de mi siempre me quedo algo de anhelo de que de verdad estuvieras bien, pero yo seguí con mi vida, tenia que hacerlo 

- Eso es mentira – interrumpió una voz.

- Ron – le regaño la chica.

- ¿Que? – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros – es verdad, siguió con sus estudios, después con su trabajo – contó a Harry – cuidando de Andy, pero su vida no siguió, lo único que hace es ir de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa y los fines de semana se va a la madriguera.

- Ron – volvió a llamar la chica un poco más alto.

- Se pasa todo el día igual – continuo ignorándola - no ha querido salir con nadie en todos estos años y eso que no será porque le faltaron pretendientes… ay eso dolió – gruño al recibir una colleja de la chica.

- Solo era para que supieras que sigo aquí.

- Ya lo había notado – gruño el – solo vine para deciros que después de comer me voy a la madriguera ¿queréis venir? Mi madre esta deseando verte Harry.

- Bueno… supongo que si – contesto el chico.

- Estupendo, la iré a avisar de que cenaremos todos en casa. Ser buenos – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

- Un día Luna se va a quedar viuda - se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el intentaba asimilar toda la información que acaba de recibir antes de la interrupción de su amigo.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – pregunto dudoso.

- Mientras no me vuelvas a pedir que me case contigo – bromeo ella, pero en la mirada de el no hubo ningún gesto de que le agradase la broma.

- No tiene gracia. Te lo pedí porque lo sentía y lo quería.

- Lo siento Harry, no debería haberlo dicho, solo quería romper un poco el hielo.

- No importa. ¿Por qué ocultaste a todo el mundo que Andy era mi hija?

- Harry cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada me asuste mucho, tu habías matado a Voldemort pero muchos mortigafos aun seguían intentando seguir su mandato y solo tenia diecisiete años, lo único que podía pensar era que si alguien descubría que era hija tuya le harían daño. Se lo conté a Ron y el se ofreció a ser su padre, al principio me negué, pero al final acepte cuando Andy nació y era pelirroja parecía un milagro, todos aceptaron que era una Weasley, pero nosotros queríamos que tuviera algo de ti, aparte de tus ojos – sonrió – así que la llamamos Andrea Lilyan, por tu madre.

- Gracias seguro que si mi madre viviera estaría orgullosa de que llevara su nombre – contesto el – es una niña… - se quedo unos segundos callados buscando las palabras – es preciosa, como tu – dijo provocando que ella se sonrojara – y muy inteligente es increíble que algo tan especial haya salido de nosotros dos – indico mientras le acariciaba dulcemente a ella la mano - Aunque no entiendo esa devoción por Malfoy.

- Eso no lo entiende nadie – contesto ella negando la cabeza – no le busques razón.

- Tuviste muchos motivos para ocultárselo a todo el mundo, demasiadas razones – añadió el – debió ser duro pensar que si alguien descubría la verdad os hubieran echo daño a las dos y todo por tener relación conmigo que ni siquiera estaba ahí para protegeros.

- Pero ahora si estas – apunto ella.

- Si, pero tu me rechazaste.

- No Harry no digas eso, solo rechace tu proposición, todo va demasiado rápido y ahora no puedo aceptarla.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo el esperanzado – eso significa que mas adelante …

- Eso significa que nos debemos dar tiempo, pero que nunca he dicho que no quiero que estés ni conmigo ni con Andy.

- así que si te doy tiempo te casaras conmigo – murmuro el mas para si que para la chica.

- Harry ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

- Claro que si, te daré el tiempo que necesites y luego nos casaremos.

- Me parece que no me has entendido.

- Si que lo he hecho – afirmo el.

- No, no lo has hecho.

- OH si lo he hecho, porque ten por seguro Hermione Granger – dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella – que no pienso parar hasta que me termines diciendo que si – termino mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios y salía de la biblioteca – ella se quedo helada sin saber que hacer, paso sus dedos por sus labios y luego sacudió su cabeza.

- Harry Potter vuelve aquí inmediatamente – grito saliendo detrás de el.


	11. Un recien llegado

Harry corría por los pasillos seguido por Hermione que iba detrás de el era como si los años no hubieran pasado como si siguieran siendo los mismos estudiantes que años atrás habían estudiado en ese colegio, eran como niños pequeños jugando.

El chico se detuvo cuando se encontró con su amigo pelirrojo que lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Por qué corres? – le pregunto cuando se detuvo delante de el respirando agitadamente por la carrera – deberías de tener cuidado has pasado toda la noche en la enfermería.

- Harry Potter – oyeron que gritaba una chica que corría hacia ellos – no te muevas de ahí.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – interrogo Ron mirándolos.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo la chica.

- No, no la tenemos – contesto el chico dando vueltas alrededor del pelirrojo.

- Si que la tenemos, creo que no has entendido lo que te he dicho – ella intentaba atrapar al chico y giraba también sobre el otro chico.

- ¿Pero que hacéis? – les preguntaba dando vueltas sobre si mismo para seguir a sus amigos – me estáis mareando.

- Entendí lo que dijiste – siguió el moreno.

- Pues no lo pareció ¿A que demonios vino eso?

- Hermione controla ese lenguaje, se te puede escapar delante de nuestra hija y no estaría bien.

- Os queréis parar – protesto Ron.

- No cambies de tema Harry.

- Estaros quietos – grito el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a los otros dos – queréis dejar de dar vueltas alrededor mío.

- No te pongas así – índico Hermione – solo estábamos jugando.

- Si – continuo Harry – antes no te ponías así, que poco sentido del humor tienes.

- Mira Harry no es que no tenga sentido del humor, sino que no llego a comprender porque estáis los dos …

- Ron – grito su hermana que llegaba corriendo azotada seguida por Malfoy hasta el – Ron.

- Esto esta empezando a ser una mala costumbre siempre me están interrumpiendo.

- Ron rápido mama acaba de avisar Luna se a puesto de parto, van hacia San Mungo.

- ¿Ahora? – interrogo el chico – no, no puede ser no sale de cuentas hasta el mes que viene, estas equivocada Ginny.

- Weasley escúchame a mi – el rubio lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos – t u  m u j e r  v a  a  t e n e r  a  t u  h i j o  a h o r a  no cuando te venga bien a ti.

- Que no – negaba el chico – que no puede ser.

- Dios mío – gimió Hermione empujándolo – hizo lo mismo cuando nació Andy. Se quedo estático y no decía mas que respira Hermione, respira Hermione – el de los ojos verdes los miro y con una sonrisa agarro a su amigo del brazo y le empujo también.

- No seria para tanto ¿A que no Ron?

- Eso es porque no lo vistes – contesto Ginny – tres días después de que Hermione había llegado con Andy ya para casa seguía diciendo respira Hermione, respira.

En el hospital todo era confusión, los señores Weasley saludaron y abrazaron a Harry en cuanto lo vieron y luego llevaron a Ron a la habitación donde estaba Luna, antes de entrar miro una última vez a Hermione con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Cómo es la frase? – le pregunto.

- Ron – susurro la chica – entra ahí y dile a Luna todo lo que la quieres y que todo va a salir bien – el chico asintió con la cabeza.

- Me lo puedes escribir.

- Por dios Ron – grito su madre empujándolo dentro.

Todos esperaban nerviosos en aquel pasillo blanco la señora Weasley sentada junto a su marido dejaba escapar suspiros nerviosos. Hermione junto a Ginny hablaban animadamente callándose en cualquier momento que creían oír un ruido proveniente de la habitación. Harry estaba sentado entre Hermione y Fred  que discutían con su gemelo las sus nuevas bromas para la tienda.

- Eh… chicos – les susurro Harry llamando su atención – quería pediros disculpas por todo lo que paso.

- No te preocupes – constesto George con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia.

- Eso lo dices tu – indico el otro gemelo – porque a ti nadie te lanzo ninguna maldición, a mi todavía me duele todo el cuerpo. Pero te perdono si vuelves a invertir en nuestra tienda – termino con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo que vosotros no habéis cambiado – el rostro de Harry se relajo ante la contestación de los chicos.

La puerta por donde había entrado Ron se abrió para dejar salir al pelirrojo mas blanco de lo que nunca lo habían visto pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tengo un niño – grito elevando sus brazos segundos antes de irse contra el suelo de bruces.

- Por lo menos esta vez ha aguantado todo el parto – comento la señora Weasley agachándose para ver a su hijo.

Se encontraban delante de un cristal viendo al niño que Ron enseñaba orgulloso en sus brazos detrás del cristal.

- Es mi niño – repetía una y otra vez mientras lo enseñaba – mi pequeñín.

- Esta como una cabra – dijo George – aunque lo deberíamos felicitar, esta vez si consiguió verlo nacer.

- ¿No vio nacer a Andy? – interrogo Harry.

- No – contesto Hermione – estábamos en la madriguera Fred, Ron y yo cuando rompí aguas, se lo dije y fue cuando primero me dijo eso de que era imposible porque aun no me tocaba que tenia los días perfectamente calculados y que estaba confundida.

- Si – siguió Fred – y cuando Hermione se canso de gritarle que mejor que ella no lo sabría, empezó con el respira Hermione, respira Hermione, respira… plaf contra el suelo. así que tuve que traer yo a Hermione al hospital y estar con ella en el parto.

- Fred fue un gran apoyo – contesto la chica.

- Fue asqueroso – replico el pelirrojo – osea Andy es muy bonita, ahora – recalco – pero la primera vez que la vi – puso cara de asco – era vomitivo, estaba llena de sangre, sucia y solo sabia llorar y  cuando el médico le dio en el trasero he de decir que por un momento vi una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

- No le hagas caso – refuto Hermione – no es cierto.

- Si que lo es, por un momento creí que se la iba a devolver – el moreno rió mientras contemplaba a Ron con su bebe.

- Me hubiese gustado estar ahí contigo – le dijo a la chica que en respuesta le sonrió.

- No Harry tu hazme caso a mi no te hubiera gustado para nada – añadió Fred – yo todavía tengo pesadillas.

- Si me hubiera gustado – siguió el – porque era el nacimiento de nuestra hija – susurro mas bajo para que solo ella lo oyera – y eso lo hubiera echo lo mas especial del mundo.

- No seas tonto Harry – contesto ella algo sonrojada.

- No lo soy ya me perdí muchas cosas de su vida – dijo tristemente.

- Pero no te perderás mas a partir de ahora – el le cogio la mano mientras ella seguía hablando – estarás con ella en todas las cosas importantes que haga.

- Con las dos – termino el.

- Harry eso ya se vera no debes adelantar acontecimientos.

- No lo hago – contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

- Si que lo h…

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermanito? ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto Andy que llegaba corriendo seguida de Ginny y Draco – súbeme, súbeme – decía la niña tirando de la manga a Hermione – quiero verle.

- Yo te subo Andy – Harry estiro sus brazos y la niña se subió ágilmente a el – mira ese es tu hermanito – dijo señalando al pequeño que dormía sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor - ¿Qué te parece?

- Es muy pequeño – contesto molesta.

- Los bebes son pequeños.

- Si pero es demasiado pequeño, no puedo jugar con el.

- No ahora no, pero en unos meses ya podrás jugar con el y le enseñaras muchas cosas porque tu serás su hermana mayor.

- Si – se enorgulleció ella – seré su hermana mayor y le enseñare a poner buena cara cuando el abuelo le regale un patito de goma.

- ¿Tu padre aun sigue con lo del patito de goma? – interrogo mirando a Ginny que susurraba con Hermione.

- No preguntes – contesto ella entornando los ojos – ahora esta mas obsesionado que nunca con los objetos muggles.

- Harry – llamo la niña.

- Dime cielo.

- ¿Tú vas a tener más hijos? – el chico se azoro un poco con la pregunta.

- Bueno… eh… no se puede que mas adelante… si tu madre quiere.

- Harry no le digas eso a Andy – le regaño Hermione – va a pensar que es verdad.

- Es que será verdad – indico él – además a Andy le gustaría ¿A que si? – pregunto a la niña en su cuello.

- Si, quiero tener muchos hermanos y yo los cuidare cuando entren en Hogwarts.

- Lo ves Hermione, nuestra pequeña quiere que le demos hermanos ¿Acaso tu se lo puedes negar? – interrogo con cara de inocencia.

- Eres lo peor – bufo la chica – ya hablaremos tu y yo de esto luego.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione que tu hija solo se utiliza para hacer chantaje emocional a los demás?

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Ja Malfoy, hace años que no me llama así – siguió el rubio – la has enfadado de verdad Potter.

- No tanto – contesto el moreno.

- Mira deja el tema si quieres seguir viviendo – la chica le miro con cara asesina – ahora tenemos otro problema. Los periodistas se han enterado de que has vuelto, están a la puerta del hospital esperando a que salgas.

- ¿Para que? – pregunto el moreno.

- Harry ya eras famoso antes – explico Ginny - te das cuenta ahora después de haber desaparecido durante tantos años después de haber vencido a Voldemort. Hay un montón ahí fuera los vimos cuando entramos Draco y yo.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar con ellos – se quejo el chico como un niño pequeño – no quiero se famoso, ya vencí a Voldemort ¿Qué quieren ahora?

- Potter eres tonto.

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Callaros los dos – grito Hermione – lo que debemos hacer es irnos de aquí antes de que entren.

- Podemos ir ya a casa de Draco – dijo Ginny.

- Yo quiero quedarme con mi hermanito – se quejo la niña.

- Ya tendrás tiempo para estar con él.

- ¿Porque? – interrogo el rubio - ¿también van a venir a casa?

Todos ignoraron la pregunta del chico y salieron del hospital mediante polvos flu hacia la casa que Draco tenia en Sicilia.

Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero no tenia nada para subir y este capitulo no es muy interesante igualmente, pero espero que aun así os guste.

Emily


	12. No provoques Hermione

La casa estaba en lo alto de una colina y cuando Harry y Hermione los vieron pensaron que llamar casa a algo que más bien era un castillo era quedarse algo corto. 

Aparecieron en el salón principal como Draco lo denomino, Harry y Hermione miraban todo alrededor era un sitio lleno de delicadas figuras que se notaban que eran muy caras.

- Es una casa muy bonita – comento Hermione – muy grande.

- Es un palacete, no una casa – objeto el rubio – tener que traer a estos que no saben diferenciar una casucha de un palacio, esto me pasa por dejarme liar – salio por la puerta del salón todavía murmurando.

- En el fondo esta contento de que estéis aquí – indico Ginny – lo que pasa es que le cuesta demostrar sus emociones. Lo veis ya vuelve – dijo mientras el rubio volvía a entrar por la puerta.

- Andy – sujeto la mano de la niña – vamos que te quiero enseñar el pony que tengo para ti.

- ¿Tengo un pony? – pregunto la niña feliz.

- Si, ya veras es precioso – salio de nuevo con la niña sin mirar a nadie mas.

- No, si se nota que esta feliz de que estemos aquí – expresó Hermione.

- Si, vamos yo casi le veo hasta sonreír de emoción.

- Cállate Harry – gimió la pelirroja – solo esta nervioso por vuestra presencia quiere que lo paséis bien aquí.

- Ginny – llamo Hermione - ¿tu te crees lo que dices?

- Lo intento – suspiro la chica – lo intento. Voy a buscarlo y así os podré decir donde dormiréis – salio de la habitación con otro suspiro.

- Tal vez no deberíamos haber venido – apunto Harry – ni Malfoy esta contento, ni nosotros tampoco.

- No lo sé – la chica se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala – aunque no lo creas Draco ha cambiado mucho en estos años, ya no es tan …

- ¿prepotente?

- No, eso aun lo es.

- ¿Creído?

- No también.

- ¿Egocéntrico?

- También. No es… tan idiota. Ya sabes, a mi no me insulta, con Ron se intentan llevar, aunque no lo consiguen, con Andy, ya lo has visto, se adoran y el quiere a Ginny y ella a el.

- Madre de Dios – se sentó junto a la chica en el sofá - te pierdes unos años y cuando vuelves todo a cambiado, Malfoy en el bando de los buenos.

- No esta en ningún bando, más bien prefirió permanecer al margen de todo.

- Como sea. Ron casado con Luna Lovegood y con un bebe.

- Si la verdad es que el ha madurado bastante, aunque sigue teniendo de vez en cuando esos arrebatos de niño pequeño.

- Y tu y yo con una niña que esta tan inteligente como su madre – señaló pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella – y tan guapa, con la que por cierto me voy a casar.

- Harry no empieces.

- He estado pensando en una fecha para la boda – la chica abrió la boca asombrada – que te parece con la llegada del otoño, ya sabes tu y yo bajo los árboles mientras las hojas van cayendo alrededor nuestro ¿bonito verdad?

- ¿Estas bromeando?

- ¿No te gusta la época? Podemos esperar a las navidades.

- ¿y porque no mañana mismo?

- Hombre es un poco acelerado, pero si tú quieres mañana, mañana será.

- Harry estaba siendo sarcástica, no habrá boda ni mañana, ni pasado, ni en otoño.

- Entonces en las navidades, el mes de diciembre es bonito, pero algo frió.

- Te has vuelto loco, algo te debió pasar en la cabeza cada vez que te dio por hacer esa cosa rara y por eso estas ahora así, no hay duda perdiste totalmente el juicio.

- No es verdad. Te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo, no se donde esta lo malo.

- En que las cosas no son así, debemos asimilar lo que ha pasado, por favor si ni siguiera hace una semana que has vuelto, Harry puedo contar con una sola mano – indico levantándola y poniéndola en frente del chico – los días que has vuelto.

- ¿Y?

- no puedo contigo, de verdad, estoy empezando a creer que estas para encerrar – se levanto rápidamente y se disponía a salir del salón cuando el la sujeto del brazo y la hizo girar hasta estar enfrente de él.

- Vale dejare de insistir  con la condición de que  tú me mires a los ojos y me digas que no me quieres, así de simple, solo dilo y te dejare tranquila.

- No tengo nada que decirte – el levanto la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- Solo dime que no me quieres – ella miro sus ojos verdes, aquellos que tanto había recordado en sus sueños, añorándolos cada uno de los días que habían estado separados.

- Harry no me hagas esto – susurro ella – por favor.

- Dilo – insistió el.

- No puedo -  deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico – no puedo decírtelo.

- Me quieres, aun me quieres – afirmo el chico separándola de él y acariciándole las mejillas – sabia que me querías. – se acerco a ella despacio, temiendo que se fuera a escapar, que se apartara de el, pero a ella no se le había pasado por la cabeza, toda el raciocinio que había tenido los días atrás, parecía haber desaparecido de su cabeza, su mente solo estaba en blanco, mirándolo los labios del chico que cada vez estaban mas cerca.

- Si me seguís os…Ginny como se lo monten en le salón luego lo limpias tu – los dos se separaron sobresaltados por la intromisión.

- No nos vamos a montar nada Malfoy – gruño Hermione.

- Potter que sepas que desde que has vuelto ya me ha llamado dos veces Malfoy, me pase todos los años de escuela fastidiándola y tu en dos días has conseguido lo que yo no logre en siete años, eres único Potter, único.

- Draco cállate y enséñale las habitaciones.

Sirius y Remus se habían traslado también a la casa del Slythering que no dejaba de protestar cada vez que se encontraba con uno de ellos por la casa y así pasaron los días, por las tardes Harry caminaba o jugaba con Andy que cada vez parecía tenerle mas cariño y todas las mañanas Harry, Sirius y Remus se entrenaban o mas bien intentaban entrenar el poder de Harry.

- Estupendo otra vidriera rota – gruño Draco mientras desayunaba – si es que no va a dejar una sana.

- No protestes tanto – le regaño Ginny – si enseguida lo reparan no es mas que un cristal.

- Un cristal que tiene más de cien años.

- No lo hace aposta – hablo esta vez Hermione – le esta costando mucho poder controlar todo ese poder, no es fácil para el.

- Claro y vosotras como siempre defendiendo a San Potter.

- Gracias a San Potter estamos vivos – recalco la chica – parece que se te olvida.

- No se me olvida así como que si no hubiese sido por el no habríamos estado en peligro en ningún momento, pero no había que ir a ese colegio para recordado, como si no lo hubieseis echo día tras días.

- Draco te juro que haberes eres inaguantable – la pelirroja se levanto molesta de la mesa – voy a levantar a Andy, que a veces creo que es la persona mas madura que conozco.

- No si ahora voy a tener yo la culpa.

- Draco nadie te dice que tienes que llevarte bien con Harry, pero conoces nuestra relación con el y creo que la deberías respetar.

- Mira Hermione, esa – señalo la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja – estuvo un montón de años enamorada de él.

- ¿Es eso este celoso? Pues no deberías, Ginny nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de Harry, solo era una ilusión de niña, ella lo adora no te lo voy a negar, pero como toda la familia Weasley.

- Se perfectamente que me prefiere a mi antes de a él – levanto una ceja y dejo asomar un sonrisa - ¿Y tu?

- ¿Yo que? ¿Si te prefiero a ti antes que a Harry? – pregunto ella con sarcasmo – en serio tengo que contestarte a eso.

- Me refería a si tu también estuviste enamorada de el ¿Cómo dijiste? así con una ilusión de niña…

- Eres idiota Malfoy.

- Y van tres.

- ¿Tres que? – interrogo Harry sentándose también a desayunar seguido de Remus y Sirius.

- Nada, nada.

- Que os parece si el sábado salimos todos a cabalgar – comento Sirius – podemos coger algo de comida y pasar el día por la montaña.

- Por mi esta bien – contesto Draco – conozco un sitio que esta muy bien junto a un rió.

- Pues entonces vamos – indico Remus – yo me iré esta tarde, pero estaré aquí pasado mañana para ir.

- ¿Vamos a caballo? – pregunto Harry.

- ¿Qué piensas cabalgar sino Potter? – el aludido no contesto solamente se sonrojo y echo una mirada asesina al rubio.

- ¿Dónde vas Remus? – Hermione intento cambiar de tema.

- Bueno … voy a … tengo que …

- Tiene una cita con una mujer – termino Sirius por el.

- Oye no debes contar mi vida privada por ahí – murmuro el otro saliendo de la cocina.

- Hermione – llamo Harry a la chica en voz baja para que nadie lo oyera - ¿Sabes montar a caballo? – la chica afirmo con la cabeza - ¿Me enseñaras antes del viernes?

- Claro Harry tranquilo.

Se encontraban en las caballerizas preparando los caballos para enseñar a Harry a montar. El chico miraba dudoso el caballo que su amiga había escogido para el.

- Harry solo es un animal, no tienes porque tener miedo – dijo la chica.

- No le tengo miedo se defendió el, lo que pasa es que creo que yo no le gusto, me mira mal.

- Como te va a mirar mal, es un caballo solamente, no te mira mal.

- Si que lo hace, fíjate entorna la vista y me mira de arriba abajo.

- Estas desvariando. Mira pon el pie en el estribo – el subió sus cejas y la miro.

- ¿Dónde quieres que suba el pie? ¿y para que? – ella dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

- Ahí – le dijo señalando el estribo – pon tu pie – el chico hizo lo que ella le mandaba – el derecho Harry, el derecho o piensas montar al revés.

- No es culpa mía, tú no dijiste cual.

- Apoya bien el pie – siguió cuando el chico ya se había colocado – cojee impulso y pasa tu otra pierna, la izquierda – recalco ganándose una mala mirada de el – por el otro lado del caballo – cuando el ya estaba sobre el animal sujeto a la silla de montar le acerco las riendas – bien tu tranquilo, aprieta las rodillas, cuando quieras comenzar a andar dale suavemente con los talones, y para dirigirle tira de la rienda hacia el lado al que quieras ir ¿De acuerdo?

- No del todo, pero bueno.

Ella se subió a su caballo y lo azuzo para que anduviera, el caballo de Harry siguió al otro como si nada.

- No parece tan difícil – dijo el chico.

Salieron por un camino que había cercano a la casa despacio sin hablar solo contemplaban el paisaje que había alrededor suyo, les sorprendía que una familia como la Malfoy, pudiera llegar a vivir en un sitio tan bonito ya que ellos siempre habían pensado que vivían en mazmorras oscuras.

Hermione observaba a Harry mientras seguían cabalgando, parecía manejar bastante bien al caballo, le parecía que todo fuera un sueño, en muchas ocasiones había pensado en pasear junto a el felices sin que nada les importara, pero siempre se despertaba y se daba cuenta de que todo era un sueño y eso le daba demasiado miedo, tenia pánico a que todo fuera un sueño a que Harry no estuviera allí con ella y que estuviera en otro de sus sueños, seguía queriéndolo como cuando iban al colegio como la vez que se entrego a el, pero no podía olvidar que la noche tan maravillosa que había pasado con el también era la mas horrible que podía recordar.

- ¿Descansamos un poco? – pregunto el chico mirándola con una sonrisa – Hermione ¿me escuchas?

- Si perdona. Claro si quieres paramos – los dos se bajaron de los caballos y se sentaron debajo de un árbol - ¿Qué te parece la experiencia?

- Esta bien, no es tan difícil como pensaba. Pero me duele algo el trasero – ella dejo escapar una carcajada – parece como si hiciera años que no te escucho reír.

- En realidad hace años que no me rió – susurro ella mas para si misma que para el.

- Siento que hayas sufrido por mi culpa… nunca quise que tu sufrieras, no quise hacerte daño.

- No digas tonterías Harry. Tu nunca me has hecho daño, nada de lo que tu hiciste me daño. Fue culpa de Voldemort todo, siempre fue culpa de el lo que ocurrió.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si no fuera por mi, muchas personas se habrían ahorrado muchos sufrimientos.

- Harry – ella se coloco delante de él – los sufrimientos a los que nos hemos tenido que ver enfrentados, fueron porque decidimos luchar contra el mal y para ello te apoyamos a ti – le cogio las manos y le sonrió – y yo estoy orgullosa de haberlo echo.

- Hermione – fue lo único que dijo el dijo antes de atraerla hacia el y abrazarla – aquella noche tenia tanto miedo, sentí que te perdía.

- No me perdiste Harry, estoy aquí contigo.

- Lo se, pero lo soñé, soñé que el venia hacia nosotros y que te mataba delante de mi y yo no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

- ¿Por eso me mandaste a buscar a Dumbledore porque sabias que el venia? – ella se había separado de el rápidamente molesta – me apartaste de tu lado.

- No fue así Hermione, si hubieses estado allí te habría matado, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, por eso te pedí que fueras a buscar a Dumbledore, si te hubiera dicho la verdad no te habrías ido.

- Pues claro que no – contesto ella enfadada – me hubiera quedado allí a luchar contigo.

- Lo sé, se que habrías estado allí conmigo y hubieses muerto – ella se levanto y le dio la espalda.

- No te das cuenta de que aun así lo hice, yo morí  aquel día Harry.

- No es cierto – el también se levanto y la abrazo por la espalda.

- Si lo es, todos mis sentimientos se quedaron en aquella habitación, cuando pensé que te había perdido sentí tanto odio que me encerré en mi misma, no permití que nadie volviera a entrar en mi corazón, lo cerré Harry, lo cerré a todo.

- No es verdad – el la giro y puso sus manos en la mejilla de la chica limpiando las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus ojos – no lo cerraste, criaste y quieres a Andy y la tuviste por amor Hermione, Andy nació por el amor que tu y yo nos teníamos. 

- Harry no he podido volver a salir con nadie desde entonces.

- Y yo me alegro – ella dejo escapar una sonrisa y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho - ¿Que? Si quieres te miento y te digo que me alegro de que salieras con otros hombres.

- Eres increíble.

- Lo se.

- No era un piropo Harry.

- Sabes lo que vamos a hacer – ella negó con la cabeza – pues vamos a volver a la casa y nos vamos a comer algo que yo tengo un hambre feroz y luego yo voy a volver a entrar en tu corazón de nuevo – ella bufo.

- Que pesado eres ¿Vas a volverme a pedir que me case contigo?

- No he visto que esa táctica no me da muchas ventajas, pero soy perseverante así que ahora he decidido tomar otro rumbo.

- ¿Qué rumbo? – interrogo ella con una sonrisa – miedo me das.

- Ahora voy a besarte para que te calles – y fue justo lo que hizo, junto los labios de la chica suavemente con los de él y dejo escapar una sonrisa durante el beso cuando ella no solo no se aparto si no que le respondió y le permitió profundizar mas el beso – esto significa que no me rechazas – pregunto el cuando se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas.

- Esto… bueno… eh…

- ¿Me vas a decir algo verdad?

- Eres tonto – respondió riendo corrió hacia su caballo y espero a que el chico llegara hasta ella.

- Que te conste que lo voy a repetir – dijo mientras se subía al caballo, ella se acerco a el, lo agarro por la camisa y tiro de el hacia abajo.

- Que te conste que puede que lo este deseando – le susurro al oído soltándole y subiendo también a su caballo.

- No provoques Hermione, no provoques.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y como tarde en actualizar el capitulo anterior, espero que esto os sirva de disculpa.

Besos Emily


	13. Ira

_Primero y antes de nada, voy a contestar Reviews, que me volví muy vaga y hace mucho que no contesto a ninguno, espero no olvidarme de nadie, pero si lo hago perdonarme._

_Si me lo permitís, quiero dar mis mas sinceras gracias a algunas personas en concreto, que me han dejado mensajes en todos mis fics, gracias por seguir leyendo lo que llega a salir de mi loca cabeza a:_

_Calixta, pgranger, S. Lily Potter y Alejandra y Yuriko, que aunque en este fic no me han dejado ningún mensaje, se que lo están leyendo._

**_VeGaLoNe:_**_ Muchas gracias por todo lo que decís, Draco es encantador con Andy y Ginny, pero con el resto sigue siendo igual, no le podemos tampoco quitar toda su personalidad._

**_Hermi De Harry_**_: Ya tienes un nuevo capitulo, espero que también te guste como los anteriores._

**_Pgranger_**_: Claro que lo sigo, eso desde luego y Hermione casi ha cedido del todo, solo le falta un empujoncito más en la dirección correcta._

**_Kari Granger de Potter_**_: Bueno espero que no seas tan chantajista como Ginny, pero tampoco es chantaje, es una acción en beneficio propio, je, je, je._

**_Cristalgirl_**_: A mi también me encantan los sarcasmo de Draco, es algo muy mío. Y Harry desde luego que más que encantarme me chifla._

**_tonks72hrs_**_: Me alegro de que te rieras y espero que los sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión._

**_S. Lily Potter_**_: Como te conteste a todo, te voy a dedicar el fic, primero tu tranquila que aunque tarde en actualizar, siempre, siempre termino lo que empiezo, así que aunque tarde no te angusties que lo voy a terminar. Quedan dos o tres capítulos mas creo, más o menos esa es la idea, pero como todavía no están escritos no te lo puede decir fijo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo._

**_Aleirba_**_: Gracias con una sola palabra ya me animas mucho._

**_Calixta:_**_ Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo el fic y te digo lo mismo que al resto, intento actualizar lo antes posible, perdonarme si no lo hago, pero lo terminare eso seguro._

**_Nelly Esp_**_: Hombre genial, no se si es, pero me hace mucha ilusión que me lo digas._

**_Herala:_**_ Bueno celebro que te rías con el fic, no todo iba a ser triste, es mas no creo que pueda hacer un fic sin añadir algo para que se ría la gente._

_Mane Black: Gracias, gracias, gracias e intentare actualizar pronto de veras, que lo intento._

**_gomita_**_: Creo que serán más o menos dos o tres capítulos más, pero no estoy aun segura. ¿Por qué Harry tiene tanto poder? Pues no se, la verdad se me ocurrió así, no creo que haya una razón que se pudiera dar como lógica._

**_Marce_DER_Rad:_**_ Ya esta otro capitulo, espero que también te guste y me sigas leyendo._

**_Valery Ryddle_**_: Gracias, yo espero que lo sigas leyendo y que digas si te esta gustando._

**_GabyKinomoto_**_: No se muy bien que contestarte a tu último mensaje, por que eso de Harry me pierde un poco, pero me alegro de que te guste el fic y por favor explícame lo de Harry que no lo entiendo._

**_Zeisse:_**_ Lo seguiré pronto y gracias por tu opinión._

_Misterio sin resolver: Gracias y espero que te sigas leyendo con los siguientes capítulos, que habrá de todo risa y llanto._

**_Nelly Esp_**_: Muchas gracias, espero que aun pienses lo mismo con este capitulo._

**_Ichan_**_: Gracias a ti por leerla y dejarme un review es un placer que la leas y te guste._

**_Hayos m_**_: Bueno si te lo has leído todo de un tirón y te ha gustado, a lo mejor no esta malo, gracias y actualizare pronto._

**_Rosana:_**_ Ahí tienes el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste._

**_H&H_**_: Me da gusto verte por aquí y que me hayas dejado un mensaje, hacia mucho que no me dejabas uno, claro que en esta página nunca me lo habías dejado, si no fuese por la dirección de correo no me habría dado cuenta, espero que lo sigas leyendo._

Y ahora después de dar la vara un poco os dejo con el siguiente capitulo:

Hermione miraba por la ventana a Harry y Andy que corrían uno detrás de otro, siempre que el chico conseguía atrapar a la niña la alzaba al aire y la volvía a coger de nuevo y cuando ella le perseguía se tiraba a su cintura y le abrazaba.

- Parece que se llevan bien – miro a su interlocutor junto a ella.

- Se llevan muy bien. Andy lo ha aceptado muy bien, creo que hasta mejor que yo. Anoche cuando la acostaba me pregunto que si lo quería llamar papa si a Ron le podía molestar.

- Tu hija es muy inteligente, no en vano tiene buenos genes.

- Gracias Sirius.

- Hablaba de los Potter.

- No lo dudaba – contesto ella sarcásticamente.

- No en serio, míralos es como estar viendo a Lily la primera vez que la vimos, es increíble el parecido con ella, me hubiera gustado que la hubiera conocido – dijo melancólicamente.

- Sirius – la chica se sujeto a su brazo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del animago.

- No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Y todo estará mejor en cuanto encuentre a Peter y acabe con él.

- Sirius debes dejarlo, no vale la pena ya. Es mejor olvidar que seguir viviendo en el pasado.

- ¿Eres tu quien me dice a mi eso?

- Bueno yo hace poco que me di cuenta de ello, pero creme vale la pena.

- Porque hemos recuperado a Harry, eso es bueno, al menos no todo esta mal, pero yo no  puedo olvidar que James y Lily no están con nosotros porque ese maldito los traiciono, no puedo descansar hasta que el pague por ello.

- No te tortures Sirius.

- No lo hago tranquila, no lo hago. Bien y dime ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que si a mi ahijado?

- No se de que hablas.

- Anda tonta, si se ve que se te cae la baba cada vez que le miras, desde que esta aquí con nosotros tus ojos brillan de nuevo y tienes la misma sonrisa estupida que tiene el.

- Yo no tengo ninguna sonrisa estupida.

- Oh si que la tienes niña, si que la tienes.

Sentía que quería despertar y que a la vez no lo quería, todo era un follon dentro de su cabeza y no sabia como podía hacer para aclarar las cosas.

Se veía a si mismo pero era como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, estaba en una extraña habitación muy elegante, alguien pico a la puerta y seguidamente paso Lucius Malfoy.

- Mi señor ¿como se encuentra?

- Sigo igual, no consigo acordarme de nada, llevo así demasiado tiempo. He pensado que deberíamos buscar a alguien para que me ayude a recordar.

- No creo que haga falta amo, nosotros lo podemos ayudar, siempre contestaremos a todo lo que quiera saber.

- ¿Cómo va el plan?

- Bien, todo esta preparado, mañana iremos al colegio y atacaremos, mataremos a Dumbledore y le haremos pagar por todo sus sufrimientos.

- Siempre dices que fue el quien me hizo perder la memoria, pero tampoco lo recuerdo.

- Creame señor, todo fue su culpa, el le lanzo una maldición por la espalda para matarlo, porque sabe que es mucho mas poderoso que el.

- Quiero ir. Quiero conocerlo.

- No creo que sea conveniente Amo.

- Quiero ir y voy a ir, siempre estáis igual, puede que antes no fuera a ninguna misión pero yo quiero ir, quiero ver a ese que dices que me quiere ver muerto.

- No debe ir, para eso estamos nosotros.

- Lucius soy yo quien mando, así que no voy a seguir discutiendo esto contigo. Voy a ir y se acabo la discusión.

Se despertó muy sobresaltado, había soñado con el día anterior al ataque que habían efectuado en Hogwarts, estaba temblando, era como si hubiese visto todo como una película que no tuviera nada que ver con el.

- Harry – una cabeza se asomo por la puerta - ¿Estas bien?

- Si tranquila Hermione vete a domir.

- Tuviste una pesadilla – ella entro y cerro la puerta detrás - ¿Te duele la cicatriz?

- No, no es ese tipo de pesadilla – ella se sentó en la cama junto a el – es mas bien… no importa Hermione vete a dormir.

- A mí si me importa ¿que soñaste?

- Y luego me llamas a mi pesado – ella le saco la lengua, había poca luz en la habitación, pero lo pudo ver perfectamente – infantil.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Esta bien pesada, esta bien. Estaba en una habitación y Lucius Malfoy hacia aparición… - le contó detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido en el sueño.

- Bueno ya empiezas a recordar algo, eso es bueno.

- Si y tal vez no haya hecho daño a nadie, según el sueño yo nunca había salido en ninguna misión, como el la denomino, así que puede que no haya pasado nada.

- Debiste estar encerrado en ese lugar.

- Si tal vez ¿Tienes frió? – pregunto cuando vio como ella se abrazaba lo brazos.

- Algo, pero no importa, estoy bien.

- Anda, ven – abrió las sabanas y golpeo la cama junto a él.

- No me pienso meter en la misma cama que tu Harry.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no es normal

- ¿Porque?

- Pareces un niño chico preguntando a todo porque. 

- No es mi culpa – se defendió él – tu eres la que no contestas.

- Si alguien me viera en la misma cama que tu pensaría lo que no es.

- ¿Qué pensarían?

- Deja de hacer preguntas tontas.

- No, deja tu darme racionamientos ilógicos y metete en la cama de una vez, vas a coger un resfriado – ella no contesto pero siguió sin moverse – vamos Hermione no me voy a aprovechar de ti.

- Que gracioso – se introdujo entre las sabanas y se tapo dejando una distancia entre ella y el chico.

- Si Malfoy tuviera una tele la podríamos ver.

- Eso ya seria demasiado para él – rieron los dos – imaginate al gran Draco Malfoy con un mando en sus manos cambiando de canal, sigue sin aceptar cualquiera cosa muggle.

- Seria algo digno de ver.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos escuchando la noche, el ruido del suave viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles y los pájaros nocturnos que salían a su caza.

- Hoy he hablado con Sirius – rompió ella el silencio.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – interrogo el por el tono de preocupación de la chica.

- Sus ansias de venganza lo van a destruir solo piensa en atrapar a Peter, no tiene otro pensamiento.

- Peter – susurro el chico como si fuera un nombre que volvía ahora de nuevo a su mente – colagusano.

- Solo piensa en vengarse Harry, tal vez deberías hablar con el, no esta… - pero se quedo en silencio cuando noto como la cama comenzaba a moverse.

Se movió rápidamente para encender la lamparilla que estaba en la mesita de noche y cuando la luz se prendió en la habitación miro al chico que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pudo ver como sus puños estaban cerrados y sus nudillos estaban blancos.

- Harry, escúchame, Harry por favor me estas asustando – ella lo rodeo con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro segundos después el temblor de la cama se detuvo.

- Hermione – se abrazo a la chica dejando que por primera vez alguien lo viera llorar, derrumbándose ante ella y permitiendo salir todo el dolor.

- Harry no vuelvas a hacerme eso por favor, prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer – rogaba aprentadose mas contra el.

- Lo siento no te quise asustar, perdona.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – se separo de el para mirarlo - ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- No lo sé. Cuando nombraste a colagusano, la ira recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sentí tanto odio… 

- No puedes hacer eso, debes dejar que el dolor salga, se que has sufrido mucho, pero ya todo termino, date una oportunidad para seguir adelante y olvidar, habla con Sirius y olvidar, los dos debéis olvidar el rencor.

- Mi lógica – dijo el sonriendo.

- ¿Que? – pregunto ella sin comprender.

- Eso es lo que tu siempre has sido eres mi parte lógica, siempre me has hecho entrar en razón cuando debía y me has obligado a mantener la calma y pensar en las peores situaciones, lo eres todo para mi Hermione – aun seguían abrazados y cuando Hermione noto como Harry besaba su cuello, se estremeció por el contacto, su cuerpo se puso rígido, pero todos sus músculos se destensaron cuando sintió los calidos labios del chico besando los suyos, ni protesto cuando sintió como el la recostaba en la cama mientras la continuaba besando.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, los hizo separarse para encontrarse con Sirius y Draco en la puerta con la varita en alto.

- ¿Qué fue eso que movió media casa? – pregunto Sirius.

- Potter no sabia que se podía llegar a hacer temblar toda la casa solo con acostarte con una chica.

- No es lo que parece – se defendió Hermione.

- No si lo único que parece es que lo estáis pasando bien y estáis recuperando el tiempo perdido – comento Sirius riendo viendo los sonrojados rostros de los otros dos.

- Lo que ocurre – Hermione se levantaba rápidamente de la cama – es que tenéis una mente calenturienta y solo pensáis en una cosa. Pervertidos – termino susurrando cuando paso junto a ellos para salir de la habitación.

- Hermione no te vayas – grito Sirius – que nosotros ya os dejamos solos.

- Baja la voz – gimió Hermione – que vas a despertar a toda la casa.

- Ginny ya esta despierta – índico Draco – ahora que si llego a saber que esto es lo que se hubiese encontrado la hubiese dejado venir.

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Ya son cuatro, Potter vas a batir un record.


	14. Conversaciones

Se encontraba echado en uno de los sofás del salón de la casa de Malfoy, miraba al blanco techo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido la anoche anterior y sobre lo que Hermione le había contado sobre la venganza de Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces Harry? – una pequeña carita asomaba por encima del sofá.

- Hola Andy. Nada, solo pensaba ¿Y tu que haces?

- Me aburro ¿Me puedo quedar aquí contigo?

- Claro – el chico estiro los brazos para cogerla y sentarla sobre el  - ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?

- Si ¿De que?

- No se de lo que tu quieras ¿Qué tal el colegio? ¿Vas a uno muggle?

- Si, mama dice que me debo instruir también en el mundo no mágico para que pueda pasar desapercibida en el. Pero es muy aburrido.

- No será para tanto – comento el riéndose de la cara de asco de la niña.

- Si que lo es y los niños son malos, se meten conmigo y me dicen que soy rara – la pequeña bajo la vista jugando con uno de los botones de la camisa del chico.

- Los raros son ellos – indico el – estoy seguro.

- Eso dice papa y por eso dice que me tengo que aprender a defender de ellos.

- ¿Porque será que me da miedo preguntar como Ron quiere que te defiendas? – la niña comenzó a sonreír.

- Me enseño el y los tíos Fred y George – asomo su cabecita mirando a la puerta comprobando que no hubiera nadie – pero a mama no le gusta que lo haga, así que no se lo puedes contar – susurro.

- No lo haré tranquila ¿Qué te enseñaron esos tres?

- A pelear – dijo ella con orgullo.

- ¿A pelear?

- Si, pero solo lo puedo hacer cuando la situación lo requiera.

- ¿Y cuando es eso?

- Cuando se metan mas de tres veces conmigo. Y soy muy buena, peleando, les gano a todos los chicos de mi clase.

- Como tu madre se entere se va a enfadar.

- Solo se pone un poco brava, pero papa le ha dicho que vale mas que le pegue un puñetazo a tiempo que no que salte mi magia sola y yo no lo pueda controlar, así que cuando la llaman del colegio contándole que he pegado a un niño, me riñe mucho, pero nunca me castiga, además luego riñe mas a papa que a mi.

- Ron no debería enseñarte esas cosas esta mal – le regaño en broma el chico – tu madre tiene razón.

- Pero los niños son malos, además también esta Gina Richard siempre me insulta y me dice cosas feas y nunca la he pegado.

- Bueno eso esta bien, no debes pegar a nadie.

- Eso es ser hicocrita.

- ¿Es que? – interrogo el entre risas.

- Hicocrita.

- ¿Qué es hicocrita?

- Es lo que mama le dice a papa siempre que el dice una mentira.

- Hipócrita Andy, hipócrita.

- Eso es lo que yo he dicho hicocrita.

- Vale hicocrita ¿Y porque dices que lo soy?

- Porque la tía Ginny me ha contado que tú y papa os pegabais muchas veces en el colegio, así que como dice mama si no cumples con el ejemplo no des opiniones.

Cuando Hermione los encontró los encontró estaban los dos dormidos en el sofá y ella no pudo dejar de emocionarse al verlos allí. La pequeña estira sobre Harry apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y el con su mano sobre su espalda sosteniéndola protectoramente.

- Pero mira que ricos están – susurro Sirius junto a ella – están para sacarles una foto. ¿Estas llorando?

- No – negó ella limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus ojos.

- OH mi pequeña Hermione se ha emocionado a ver a su pequeñita con su amor. Voy a por una cámara – y antes de que ella pudiera añadir algo, el ya había vuelto con una cámara fotográfica – vamos a inmortalizar este momento – apunto la cámara hacia ellos y disparo, el flash sobresalto a Harry casi haciéndole caer.

- Que demonios – gruño a los otros dos que se reían de su reacción.

- Es que estabais tan monos que no me pude resistir – rió Sirius.

- Pues la próxima vez intenta no matarme de un infarto.

- Mume un poco mas Harry, mume un poco mas – se revolvía Andy sobre el.

- será mejor que la lleve a su cama – dijo el a la vez que se levantaba con ella en brazos – Sirius esperame aquí quiero hablar contigo - salio hacia la habitación que ocupaba la niña que era la que estaba junto a la de Hermione.

La echo sobre su cama y la tapo con una manta le dio un beso en la frente y se quedo contemplándola mientras ella dormía placidamente.

- ¿De que quieres que hablemos? – pregunto el animago sentado junto al chico en el sofá.

- Ayer por la noche…

- No te voy a preguntar sobre tu vida sexual Harry yo no voy a interferir. Ahora que si lo que quieres es hacerme alguna pregunta soy todo oídos.

- Lo que vistes ayer no fue lo que parecía – el otro afirmo con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa sarcástica – y desde luego no quiero preguntarte nada. Quiero hablar sobre el temblor de la casa, ya sabes por eso entrantes tu y Malfoy en mi habitación.

- Bueno Harry eso es lo que estamos intentando solucionar, para eso entrenamos todas las mañanas para que puedas controlar esos arrebatos, esta claro que tu poder va unido a tus sentimientos y claro ayer con Hermione te alteraste – el chico se puso rojo al oír las últimas palabras de su padrino.

- No fue por eso – se defendió – eso paso después. Mira Hermione me dijo que tu sigues buscando a Peter – pudo comprobar como el rostro del hombre se endurecía – y eso es justo lo que quiero hablar contigo. Hermione tiene razón, no podemos pasarnos la vida en el pasado tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

- Y lo hago.

- Ayer de noche cuando Hermione me nombro a ese…a colagusano, perdí el control, sentí como la rabia subía por todo mi cuerpo y no lo pude detener, sentí odio y unas ganas inmensas de matarlo.

- Pues entonces me entiendes.

- Claro que si, pero también comprendo lo que Hermione quiere decir, debemos olvidar y seguir adelante, no perdonare nunca a Peter el que por su culpa no pudiera llegar a conocer a mis padres, pero lo tengo que dejar atrás para poder seguir con mi vida, quiero que Andy sea feliz y no tenga que pasar por nada de lo que yo pase y para eso necesito mirar para delante ¿Me entiendes?

- Si – se quedaron unos segundos en silencio mirándose uno al otro – te pareces muchísimo a James, según sigues creciendo eres mas idéntico a el, pero solo físicamente, tu cabeza es de tu madre, porque ella siempre sabia como hacernos ver las cosas.

- Entonces lo harás Sirius ¿Dejaras tu búsqueda de Peter?

- Si, lo haré porque tú me lo pides. Empezaremos una nueva vida donde todo eso se queda atrás

- ¿Me haces otro favor?

- Desde luego. ¿Qué quieres?

- He estado pensando en preparar algo para Hermione, ya sabes algo romántico y eso, pero es bueno que no nos interrumpieran y que alguien se encargara de Andy esta noche.

- Soy el padrino que buscas. Yo me encargare de todo ¿Tienes ya pensado algo?

- Algo tengo en mente.

Hermione leía un libro mientras Draco y Ginny se hacían carantoñas en el sofá y Sirius jugaba con Remus, que había vuelto para cenar, al ajedrez y tenia a Andy sentada en sus rodillas mirando toda la partida.

- Hermione puedes venir un momento – grito Harry desde otra parte de la casa.

- Ya voy – contesto la chica levantándose. Camino por el largo pasillo hacia donde había creído oír la voz – Harry ¿Dónde estas?

- Aquí – oyó desde una de las habitaciones entro siguiendo la voz, todo estaba oscuro y nada mas pasar a la estancia la puerta se cerro tras de ella, se volvió sobresaltada y vio al chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me has asustado ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – en ese momento la estancia se ilumino y Hermione pudo ver delante de ella una mesa muy bien puesta con la cena en ella y dos sillas, la cama que había en esa habitación, se había movido junto a la ventana para dejar sitio a la mesa y las sillas.

- Harry – fue lo único que dijo.

- Su cena la espera – empujo a la chica por los hombros hasta una de las sillas y la separo para que ella se sentara.

- Es increíble ¿Cómo has preparado todo esto? – quiso saber ella sorprendida.

- Bueno todos me ayudaron un poco, Sirius me ayudo a preparar toda la habitación, Ginny preparo la cena y Malfoy no molesto. ¿Cenamos? – ella asintió con la cabeza mientras no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Harry sirvió la cena a los dos y estuvieron hablando animadamente.

- Andy es hora de dormir – le dijo Remus a la niña – si tu madre se entera de que todavía estas levantada nos regañara.

- No tengo sueño – protesto la pequeña – déjame un poquito nada mas.

- Andy debes obedecer le – le dijo Draco, ella puso un puchero en su cara y miro a Ginny.

- tía Ginny ¿me dejas tú un poquito más? Anda di que si.

- No Andy debes ir a dormir.

- Esta bien -cruzo sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho y puso morros.

- Venga pequeña yo te llevo – Sirius le brindo la mano y ella lo miro mal – si quieres te leo un libro.

- ¿Sobre quidditch?

- Sobre lo que quieras – rió el mientras ella le sujetaba la mano.

La llevo a su habitación y la ayudo a ponerse el pijama y la metió en la cama mientras agarraba un libro para leérselo a la pequeña.

- Tío Sirius ¿Dónde esta mama?

- Esta cenando con Harry, el le quiere contar una cosa y tienen que estar a solas.

- ¿Mama y Harry se quieren?

- Creo que si pequeña ¿te molesta eso?

- Creo que no. Harry me cae bien y es muy bueno conmigo y me parece que el quiere mucho a mama, ella esta mas contenta desde que el esta aquí.

- Si, eso es cierto.

- Papa me ha dicho que lo puedo querer como a él.

- Eso esta bien.

- Y Harry dice que debo hacer lo que me diga el corazón.

- ¿Y que te dice el corazón?

- Me parece que ya lo quiero

Los dos cenaban entretenidos involucrados en conversaciones muy animadas e intranscendentales. 

- Harry todo esto que has preparado es fantástico ¿pero porque?

- ¿Porque?

- Porque has hecho todo esto, Harry si es para pedirme de …

- Hermione se que crees que soy un pesado, pero creo tener razones para pensar que aun sigues enamorada de mi.

- ¿así? – pregunto ella con sorna - ¿Y según tu cuales son esas razones?

- Primero siempre que pasas a mi lado, no puedes impedir rozarme al pasar – ella levanto una ceja mientras seguía mirando al chico – segundo te quedas mirando para mi con cara embobada, tercero – siguió rápidamente para que ella no pudiera decir nada – te beso y no me rechazas.

- Nada de lo que esta diciendo es cierto.

- Si lo es – contesto el chico muy seguro de el mismo – y la más importante de todos ¿Si ya no me quiere porque sigues llevando el colgante que yo te regale?

- Porque…- por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin respuesta, no sabia que decirle.

- Porque me quieres Hermione y lo sabes – mientras hablaba se levantaba de su silla y se aproximaba a ella, le cogio una mano y la obligo a levantarse, una vez que estuvieron enfrente uno de otro siguió hablando – y por última vez Hermione porque no te lo voy a volver a preguntar – hinco una de sus rodilla en el suelo y miro a la chica – Hermione ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Harry no me sigas haciendo esto por favor.

- Solo quiero una respuesta un si o un no, es lo único que te pido.

- No puedo – ella callo de rodillas llorando delante de el – no puedo.

- ¿No puedes casarte conmigo? – pregunto el desesperanzado – no importa, no llores por favor, no te quería hacer sufrir.

- No, no puedo decirte que no – el chico la miro con cara sorprendida.

- Entonces eso es un ¿Si?

- Si – afirmo ella abrazándolo mientras seguía llorando sobre su hombro – es un si.

- ¿Por qué lloras entonces?

- Porque tenia que decirte que no, pero no puedo Harry, no puedo vivir sin ti lo he intentado y soy incapaz.

- Hermione – llamo el separándola de el – yo no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi nunca, pasare el resto de mis días borrando todo el dolor que por mi causa has tenido estos años – y entonces la beso, dulcemente como el solo sabia hacerlo, llevándola de nuevo a tocar el cielo con sus dedos.

Bueno pues aquí esta el capitulo 14, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

H&H: Gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste también.

Nelly Esp: Espero que hayas entendido lo del temblor, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de porque Harry tiene esos poderes, los tiene sin mas.

Cristalgirl: Ya me dirás si te gusto la reconciliación de Harry y Hermione, Draco no tiene ningun comentario sarcástico aquí, pero ya le daremos otra oportunidad en el siguiente capitulo.

gabyKinomoto: Lo continuo lo mas rápido que puedo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Puedes estar contenta, esta vez no los interrumpió nadie.

Mane Black: Aquí tienes ya algo mas de Harry y Andy, ya que has hecho un fanart del fic, yo lo quiero ver, así que me lo podías mandar. Por Favor.

Pgranger: Pobres la verdad es que Sirius y Draco no interrumpieron a posta, espero que te guste este capitulo.

S. Lily Potter : Gracias a ti por leer todo lo que escribo.

Calixto: Gracias por todo lo que me dices. Este capitulo no tiene nada de gracia, pero aun asi espero que te haya gustado.

VeGaLoNe: Mucha gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste como esta saliendo el fic, por cierto tengo que decir que yo he leído el tuyo Por nuestro amor y esta muy, muy bien, aunque sea muy triste.

Y como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos y espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me tenéis emocionada, casi tengo 100 reviews, ninguno de mis fics tuvo tantos, muchísimas gracias de nuevo.


	15. Un fin

Hola:

Tengo que agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y que me animaron a seguir escribiendo, este es el último capitulo del fic y espero que no os defraude el final que tiene y que me dejéis mensajes dándome la opinión sobre el.

VeGaLoNe: Muchas gracias por dejarme mensajes durante todo el tiempo que duro el fic, desde luego que cuando escribas otro quiero que me avises para seguir leyendo.

Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Primero gracias por tus reviews que me hacen mucha ilusión y espero ansiosa tu siguiente capitulo de Entre el amor y el odio.

Mane Black: Si se casan a que son monos, tu fan art esta estupendo de verdad, pero si puede ser me lo puedes volver a enviar porque se me borro el disco duro y lo borre. Y a ti tambien que me he leído tu fic Nuevo cursos, nuevos problemas y me gusta mucho.

Anglik Djilah: Gracias por tus comentarios y la boda de Harry y Hermione…. Ya veremos como es, espero que te guste.

Calixta: Tampoco quería hacerte llorar, je, je, je, je, je espero que con este capitulo no llores…

Alyssa Kraft: Gracias por tus comentarios y que sepas que Harry y Alissa Potter y su continuación están muy bien.

hermi567: Si que es linda Andy y ademas muy lista, se nota que es hija de su madre, gracias por sus comentarios.

Nelly esp.: Haber en cuanto a todas tus preguntas la de cola gusano… Aun no te la puedo contestar, tu sigue leyendo. Draco y Harry amigos? No se yo, se soportaran pero no creo que acaben como buenos amigos. Y si Andy llamara papa a Harry? Solo puedo contestar lo anterior, sigue leyendo.

Hitomi-san: Gracias por leerte todos los capítulos seguidos y darme tu opinión, espero que este último capitulo tambien te guste.

Cristalgirl: Draco tampoco opina mucho en este capitulo, pero aun así espero que te guste.

Kari Granger de Potter: Gracias por tu opinión y déjame decirte lo mucho que siento que plagiaran tu fic, pero tu animo y para adelante, que si lo copiaron es por que es bueno.

Pgranger: Pues el final se acerca bastante, tanto que este es el último capitulo, pero espero que te guste.

S. Lily Potter: Pues si te gustan las bodas, ya me dirás que te parece…

Se movió inquieto en la cama rozando contra una piel suave, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione, aun seguía dormida, estaba tan bonita, su rostro parecía tan sereno, tan tranquilo, la podía ver así durante horas. 

Recordó todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, cuando le había dicho que si se casaría con él, cuando se habían besado, como había ido desnudándola besando cada parte de su piel que encontraba, estaba junto a el y no permitiría que nada la volviera apartar de su lado.

Comenzó a oír voces que se escuchaban fuera de la habitación junto a la puerta, distinguió la voz de Ginny llamando.

- Hermione – pico suavemente a la puerta – Hermione – volvió a repetir.

- Así no te va a escuchar, grita un poco más.

- Draco no los quiero molestar, podíamos dejarlos dormir un poco más.

- No Ginny, lo sabes si no se lo cuentas luego se va a enfadar.

Hermione se movía molesta por las voces, pero no llegando a despertar, se acurruco más contra el cuerpo del chico provocando que él dejara escapar una sonrisa.

- Hermione – le acaricio la mejilla y dejo un beso en su frente – Hermione despierta.

- No quiero – fue lo único que contesto escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que el tenia entre el hombro y su cuello.

- Hermione Ginny esta picando a la puerta.

- ¿Que? – Pregunto ella somnolienta.

- Ginny esta fuera y te esta llamando – pero no pudo decir nada mas, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe y tres personas pasaron por ella. Harry subió la sabana rápidamente para tapar a Hermione y a el.

- Perdón – dijo Ginny con cara de circunstancias.

- Te lo dije mi ahijado es el mejor, me debes 10 snucks Draco.

- No llegue apostar nada, además no sabemos si paso nada o no solo durmieron juntos, para que te pague debes darme pruebas – el hombre miro mal al chico, mientras los otros dos todavía en la cama miraban la escena alucinando por el comportamiento de ellos.

- Tienes razón – concedió el animago – y se como te lo puedo demostrar – se acerco a la cama y agarrando la sabana tiro de ella hacia arriba. Harry que había tenido suficientes reflejos, consiguió que no se la llegara a quitar, pero no pudo evitar que las piernas de Hermione quedasen al aire – aja – grito Sirius – ella esta desnuda. Yo gano pagame – rió feliz mientras estiraba su mano hacia el rubio.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? – chillo Harry enfadado.

- Que aquí el Señor Malfoy no se creía que Hermione y tu hubieseis pasado la noche juntos y yo le decía que si, así que al final hicimos una apuesta que yo gane – termino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si vale Black tu ganaste, lo que espero es que sea lo único que hayas ganado, porque como esta vez hayan pasado también de tomar precauciones, al final abra un miembro mas de la familia – Hermione abría y cerraba la boca mirando a los dos hombres, pero sin llegar a poder decir nada.

- ¿Y necesitabais entrar así en la habitación? – pregunto Harry que cada estaba mas molesto.

- En realidad eso es culpa mía – índico Ginny haciéndose notar.

- Tu animaste a estos a que nos vinieran a espirar – Hermione miraba a su amiga esperando una respuesta – no esperaba eso de ti Ginny. De ellos - 

- No – grito la pelirroja tan roja como su pelo – llevo un cacho picando a la puerta pero no os enterabais.

- No – siguió el rubio – debíais estar muy ocupados con otra cosa.

- Eso es porque es mi ahijado y lleva el gen de los Black.

- Eso es imposible, no puede llevar ningún gen tuyo – el rubio se quedo unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar – aunque el de la estupidez siempre creí que lo tenia.

- Callaros – bujo Ginny – Hermione yo te quería despertar porque Andy esta enferma – la chica pudo ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga – no te preocupes no es nada grave, yo mas bien diría que tiene una buena congestión.

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto la chica que se incorporaba en la cama sujetando la sabana.

- Con Remus en la cocina – la chica se iba a levantar cuando unos brazos la sujetaron por detrás.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- ¿Como que donde voy Harry? Con Andy, esta enferma ¿no lo has oído?

- Si – afirmo el chico - ¿y tú te has dado cuenta de que hay tres personas más aquí? Y que debajo de esa sabana no llevas nada.

- Claro que si Harry no pensarías que me iba a levantar desnuda, lo iba a hacer con la sabana.

- Ya… entonces el que se iba a quedar desnudo seria yo.

- Oh… si…es verdad… tú tampoco llevas…

- Venga todos fuera de la habitación – Ginny en ese momento empujaba a los otros dos fuera.

- ¿Tomasteis precauciones?

- Fuera Malfoy – gruño Hermione.

- Joder que un mal humor tienes por las mañanas – el chico cerro la puerta al salir y segundos después la volvió a abrir sorprendiendo a los de dentro – y van cinco, me tienes que contar tu secreto Potter – cerro rápidamente la puerta pero pudo oír el ruido de un zapato estrellándose contra ella.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Remus caminaba por ella con Andy en su cuello, le decía palabras cariñosas a la niña que lloraba sin parar.

- Mami – gimió la pequeña cuando la vio.

- Andy ¿cielo que te pasa? – la cogio de los brazos del licántropo y se sentó con ella en una silla.

- Me duele la barriguita – lloro la niña – mucho.

- ¿Qué comiste ayer para que te duela?

- Nada – la niña puso la cara más inocente que pudo – solo un poco de chocolate.

- ¿Solo un poco? – Hermione miraba a la niña - ¿No me estarás mintiendo Andy? – ella negó con la cabeza – así que solo comiste el que yo te di.

- Si – afirmo – un poco que tu me diste, un poco que me dio el tío Draco, un poco que me dio la tía Ginny, unos bombones que me dio el tío Remus y un poco que me dio el tío Sirius. Solo un poco mama.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será la excursión para otro día – índico Remus mientras le daba una poción a Hermione para que se la tomara Andy.

- De eso nada – dijo la chica – Andy se recuperara en una hora con la poción, ir vosotros delante y luego iremos nosotras.

- ¿Segura Hermione? – pregunto Sirius – no nos importa dejarlo para otra vez.

- No de verdad, ella se encontrara mejor y os seguiremos. además entre que preparáis las cosas y demás tardareis también, dejarnos los caballos preparados y así no perderemos mas tiempo.

- De acuerdo entonces vamos – Draco se levanto y los demás lo siguieron quedando en la cocina solo Hermione, Andy y Harry.

- Me quedo contigo – revelo el.

- No hace falta – le contesto la chica – vete  con ellos, no tardaremos nada de verdad. Mira Andy hasta parece estar mejor, ya tiene algo de color en su rostro.

- No me gusta dejaros solas.

- Vamos Harry no seas exagerado, ve con los otros y pásatelo bien.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro – ella le dedico una sonrisa que el le devolvió y salio siguiendo a los otros.

Estaba terminando de vestir a Andy y vestirse a si misma para intentar alcanzar a los otros antes de que salieran con los caballos.

- Andy cariño vamonos rápido. Andy me quieres contestar – al no oír contestación fue hacia el comedor a buscar a la niña – Andy se puede saber porque no dices nada – pero se quedo en blanco al entrar en el salón.

- Es una niña obediente le he dicho que se calle y lo ha hecho, la tienes muy bien educada sangre sucia.

- Pettigrew – Hermione no sabia que hacer, colagusano sujetaba a Andy de un hombro mientras la niña temblaba y miraba de reojo la mano de metal que tenia el hombre y con la que sujetaba la varita.

- Mama – llamo Andy.

- No pasa nada cariño tranquila. Suelta a mi hija sucia rata – llevo su mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros buscando su varita.

- No estas en condición de exigir y si yo estuviera en tu lugar sacaría la varita despacio – la chica hizo lo que el hombre le decía – ahora tirara lejos y ven aquí – Hermione tiro la varita lejos y fue caminando hacia el hombre y su asustada hija, cuando estuvo enfrente de el, soltó a la niña y la sujeto a ella por el cuello – bien ahora solo quiero saber donde esta Potter, solo eso y tu y tu niñita os podréis ir.

- No te voy a decir donde esta Harry lo sabes – Pettigrew apretó mas la mano que apretaba en el cuello de Hermione.

- Mama – grito la niña y un ruido de cristales se oyó por toda la casa.

- ¿Esta todo preparado? – pregunto Remus.

- Si todo listo – contesto Ginny.

- Oye Sirius seguro que quieres ir con un caballo – quiso saber Draco – porque podías venir corriendo detrás de nosotros en tu forma animaga, a los perros les gusta hacer esas cosas.

- Y a las serpientes arrastrarse y mira tu también vas a ir en caballo.

- No empecéis – se quejo Ginny – me da dolor de cabeza escucharos todo el día discutiendo. Draco no te metas con Sirius y Sirius no le llames serpiente.

- Ginny tiene razón – confirmo el licántropo – si queremos tener una excursión tranquila enterrar el hacha de guerra al menos por… - callo al oír como las cristaleras de la casa de Draco saltaban por los aires.

- Potter te lo he dicho mil veces, no estropees mi casa, esos cristales tienen cientos de años.

- Yo no he sido – se defendió.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien es? – pregunto sarcásticamente - ¿Quién mas que tu puede romper tantos cristales al mismo tiempo? – y como si el mismo se hubiese contestado a esa pregunta miro hacia la casa.

- Andy – grito Harry corriendo seguido por los otros.

- Andy vete de aquí – decía Hermione entre el dolor – corre.

- Suelta a mi mama – lloraba la niña tirando de Pettigrew intentando empujarlo – no le hagas nada, le estas haciendo daño, déjala.

- Vete Andy sal de aquí, corre.

- ¿Quieres que deje a tu madre? ¿Dime donde esta Potter?

- Estoy aquí – una voz sonó en la habitación fuerte y ronca – es a mí a quien quieres. Aquí estoy – dijo mientras se señalaba y luego abría sus brazos – ven a por mí.

- Papa dile que suelte a mama, por favor díselo – Harry se quedo boquiabierto al haber oído a sí hija llamarle papa.

- ¿Papa? – Repitió Pettigrew mirándola fijamente, cuando sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo - ¿Lily? – fue lo único que dijo.

- Andy ven aquí – la niña miro a Harry y luego a su madre – Andy ven – la volvió a llamar – y la pequeña corrió hacia el, Harry la recibió en sus brazos – todo va a estar bien no te preocupes – le susurro – ve con la tía Ginny – y se la paso a la chica que estaba detrás de el con los otros tres.

- Lily – volvió a repetir Pettigrew.

- No tienes derecho a nombrarla –gruño Sirius – no te atrevas – sintió la mano de Remus en su brazo intentando calmarlo.

- Es a mí a por quien has venido ¿no? – dijo Harry mirando al pequeño y regordete hombre – suelta a Hermione y ven  por mi.

- Es tu hija – pareció comprender Pettigrew – no es Lily es tu hija – la palidez que había aparecido en su rostro desapareció y comenzó a reír – por un momento creí que su espíritu se me estaba apareciendo.

- Puedo enseñarte yo mi espíritu de cerca si quieres –a Remus le costaba cada vez mas controlar al animago.

- Sirius – le llamo – tiene a Hermione no hagas ninguna tontería – Harry se giro al oír eso y vio a los tres hombres con sus varitas sacadas apuntando hacia Pettigrew. Ginny tenia a Andy entre sus brazos y de sus ojos también caían lágrimas, Draco delante de ellas protegiéndolas sin dejar de mirar a colagusano, miro el rostro de su hija con el rostro marcado por la lágrimas que habían corrido, volvió la vista a Pettigrew que seguía con su brazo apretando el cuello de Hermione.

- Te voy a dar la oportunidad que tú no les distes a mis padres, suéltala y no te mataremos.

- Crees que soy idiota Potter, se perfectamente que si la dejo libre no perderéis un momento en acabar conmigo. Se lo dije a Lucius, le dije que no podías ir al castillo que era peligroso que recordaras, pero el no me hizo caso, será una buena oportunidad de ver su poder, me dijo, si menuda oportunidad, debió ver el poder muy de cerca. Me tenia que haber echo caso, yo te oía por las noches, conocía tus sueños, sabia como llamabas a la sangre sucia todas las noches, tenia que haberte matado cuando te encontramos inconsciente el día que mataste a mi señor, ese día tenias que haber muerto, fue mala idea llevarte con nosotros, pero Lucius tenia que tener siempre la razón.

- No te lo voy a repetir Pettigrew suelta a Hermione.

- Ni lo sueñes, ella se viene conmigo, pero tranquilo que nos volveremos a ver, porque yo voy acabar con tu vida y así dejaras que yo tenga una vida.

- Te voy a matar – Sirius salio de detrás de su ahijado, pero se paro cuando sintió el temblor de la casa, miro a Harry que no apartaba la vista de Peter.

- Harry – llamo Hermione – Harry por favor no, no quiero mas muertes, no pierdas la concentración, debes controlarte, por favor Harry escúchame – Peter asustado, apretó mas el cuello de Hermione, Sirius no sabia que hacer, miraba a Remus que se había puesto a su altura y luego hacia Hermione que empezaba a perder el color de su rostro al no poder respirar y el temblor se detuvo igual que había empezado.

- Sirius – llamo su ahijado – no le hagas nada, aléjate.

- Pero Harry...

- aléjate – volvió a repetir el chico – sabes que son las películas muggles Peter.

- ¿Que? – interrogo el otro sin entender.

- ¿Las películas? ¿El cine? – Pettigrew lo miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero no era el único, todos tenían su vista fijada en las palabras de Harry – Cuando vivía con mis tíos, solían encerrarme en la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras, tenia una pequeña trampilla y desde allí algunas veces yo podía ver las películas que echaban por televisión, hubo una que me gusto mucho, Speed creo que se titulaba.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

- Paciencia Peter, paciencia. En la película un hombre tenia agarrado al compañero del protagonista y le apuntaba con una pistola, así que el malo le dijo al chico algo así como que podía hacer para que soltara al rehén y el chico le contesto librarse del rehén – apunto con su varita a Hermione - Petrificus totales – los brazos de la chica se juntaron con su cuerpo y cayo al suelo como si de una estatua se tratase – ¿y ahora sin taparte detrás de ella que harás tu Peter?

Alrededor del hombre aparecieron unas cuerdas que apretaron su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil y provocando que cayera al suelo.

- ¿No lo matamos? – pregunto Sirius desilusionado.

- No – contesto Harry – recuerdas tus años en Azkaban.

- Es algo que no voy a poder olvidar nunca.

- Pues el tampoco podrá olvidarlos y menos cuando pasara el resto de su vida allí encerrado.

Una petrificada Hermione comenzó a salir del hechizo y Harry corrió hacia ella, se agacho junto a ella y la coloco entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – interrogo confundida.

- Todo se acabo, por fin todo termino – dijo Harry mirando a su padrino y a Remus respectivamente.

- ¿Me has petrificado? – quiso saber la chica.

- Un poquito – se defendió el.

- ¿Un poquito? No, me has lanzado un hechizo y... – no pudo seguir hablando ya que Harry le había sellado los labios con un beso.

- Mama – grito una voz abalanzándose sobre ellos – tenia miedo, ese hombre era malo.

- Pero ya esta todo solucionado – indico Hermione – todo acabo.

- ¿Me llamaste papa? – pregunto Harry a la niña por si el había oído mal.

- Si dijiste que podía si quería.

- Si y puedes, puedes, solo que me cogio de sorpresa. Pero me gusta mucho que me llames papa – la niña apretó el cuello de su padre en un abrazo que el correspondió con un brazo mientras con el otro seguía sujetando a Hermione.

- ¿Nervioso? – pregunto un pelirrojo que en ese momento entraba en la habitación a un chico moreno de hermosos ojos verdes que se arreglaba la corbata delante del espejo.

- No para nada, con lo que he hecho años anteriores, esto es un juego de niños ¿No crees que ella se eche para atrás verdad?

- Pues claro que no que cosas se te ocurren Harry – el moreno se acerco a la cama y se puso la chaqueta – pero sigo sin entender porque os casáis a la manera muggle, hubiese sido más fácil que os casara Dumbledore.

- Pero Hermione y yo nos hemos criado entre los muggles, además es más fácil explicar a unos magos que van a asistir a una boda muggle que a unos muggles contarles que van a ir a una boda mágica.

- Si en eso tienes razón, pero cuando salí del colegio pense que seria la última vez que me pondría una corbata.

- Corbata que todavía no sabes poner, deja que te ayude – coloco el nudo de la corbata de su amigo, mientras el no paraba de protestar porque se quedaba sin aire.

- Papa – grito una voz desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué? – contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron entre ellos y se rieron.

- No papa – la niña miro al moreno y luego al pelirrojo – bueno no importa a los dos – se subió encima de la cama para estar a la misma altura que los dos chicos – tenéis que decirle a mama que yo no puedo ir con esto – dijo mientras sujetaba los bajos de su vestido y lo elevaba – estoy ridícula.

- Pero si estas muy guapa Andy – contesto cariñosamente Harry – pareces una muñequita.

- Tu padre tiene razón Andy estas preciosa  - siguió el pelirrojo.

- No es verdad parezco un merengue – refunfuño la niña cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso también es verdad – concedió el pelirrojo recibiendo por ello un codazo en las costillas.

- Ron es la hora, como padrino debes ir a buscar a la novia y llevarte a la niña de las flores que esta preciosa – termino mientras le daba un beso a la niña- si te portas bien, intentare convencer a tu madre para que después de la ceremonia te permita cambiarte de ropa, pero no te prometo nada.

- De acuerdo, te veo luego papa.

La iglesia estaba llena de flores y los gemelos Weasley, habían conjurado pétalos de rosas para que flotaran en el ambiente, Harry recordó el temor que le entro cuando ellos le contaron lo que tenían pensado hacer, estaba casi seguro que en vez de pétalos serian capaces de poner pantanos en miniatura.

Miro sobre su hombro donde vio a Sirius intentando desabrocharse la corbata y a Remus impidiéndoselo, sonrió al ver la escena, Remus había venido acompañado de la mujer con la que estaba saliendo que tenia una amiga que estaba deseando conocer a Sirius. La familia Weasley todos los miembros allí sentados, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Luna con su dormido bebe en brazos, el matrimonio que lo había tratado como un hijo y junto a ellos a Ginny y Draco tomados de las manos, ellos se casarían al siguiente año. Noto como todo el mundo se ponía de pies y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta donde Andy vestida con el vestido blanco que odiaba hacia aparición tirando pétalos de flores al suelo y detrás de ella Ron y de su brazo su Hermione, aparecía radiante vestida de blanco, un traje de novia sencillo como era ella, su pelo recogido en un moño, dejando caer unos bucles alrededor de su rostro. Cuando llegaron a su altura Ron le entrego el brazo de Hermione a Harry y se fue a su puesto, posteriormente volvió a llevarse a Andy con el que se había puesto en medio de los novios protestando por su vestido. Hermione sonrió a Harry y el le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder aparatar los ojos de ella.

- Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger...

Y así continuo la vida de ellos, juntos hasta el final de sus días.

FIN.

Besos 

Emily


	16. Un epilogo quereis y un epilogo tendréis

Un epilogo queréis y un epilogo tendréis.

Hermione iba por la casa despacio, su estado ya de nueve meses le hacia todo mucho mas dificultoso, le costaba subir las escaleras de la gran casa en donde vivía con Harry desde que se habían casado, ya llevaban mas de un año juntos y todo era perfecto, su casa estaba cercana a la que compartían Ron y Luna con su niño que ya tenia dieciocho meses y todo era felicidad en sus vidas.

Andy quería a Harry cada día mas y lo había aceptado perfectamente como su padre, sin olvidar tampoco a Ron al que seguía queriendo también como tal algo que Harry valoraba y aceptaba sin ningún tipo de resentimiento sino mas bien al contrario y nunca podría agradecerle bastante la protección y ayuda que había dado a la que era ahora su mujer y a su hija, por ello cuando Ron le pidió que fuera el padrino de su hijo, el se sintió realmente orgulloso de poder llevar acabo esa labor y le prometió que mientras el viviera su hijo podría contar con el para todo lo que hiciera falta y que nunca le faltaría nada y a su vez Harry y Hermione también le pidieron a Ron que fuera el padrino del hijo que ella llevaba ahora en sus entrañas.

Hermione miro las escaleras y se sintió desfallecer solo de pensar que tendría que subirlas, cuando Hermione cumplió siete meses de embarazo Harry había arreglado una habitación abajo para que ella no tuviera que subir las escaleras, pero ahora necesitaba terminar de arreglar su bolsa para cuando el momento llegara y era necesario que subiera, podía esperar perfectamente a que el llegara, pero estaba tan harta de sentirse tan inútil que al menos eso lo quería hacer por ella misma.

Nada mas colocar el pie en el primer escalón inspiro aire y miro de nuevo las escaleras, iba a subir el otro pie cuando sintió un gran dolor recorriendo su cuerpo y un liquido recorriendo sus piernas, supo perfectamente de que se trataba en el primer instante, inspiro de nuevo y expiro, camino despacio hasta la chimenea, cogio unos polvos y los echo en ella.

- Harry – grito, espero que la cabeza de su marido apareciera por ella, pero en su lugar, una cabellera pelirroja hizo aparición.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Hermione?

- Ron, avisa a Harry.

- No esta, se ha ido con Andy y con mi hijo Jonathan al parque.

- Ron necesito a Harry – gimió mientras volvía de nuevo a sentir otra contracción.

- Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estas bien?

- No Ron – grito ella – no estoy bien, estoy de parto y quiero a Harry aquí.

- No te alteres – se defendió el – calmate. Espera. Luna – le oyó gritar – Hermione esta de parto ve a avisar a Harry yo iré con Hermione al hospital – tras de decir esto último apareció delante de Hermione – bueno vamonos al hospital – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que me vuelva a pasar esto – susurro la chica – no otra vez tu.

- Oye – se defendió el – me parece que deberías mostrarme un poco de agradecimiento – ella le miro mal, pero el no se dejo acobardar – respira Hermione respira.

Se encontraba en una camilla con Ron junto a ella, el medico les había dicho que todo iba perfectamente, que el bebe estaba bien y que si todo seguía así en unos minutos nacería.

- No, no y no.

- Hermione no seas cabezota, no puedes impedirlo – aconsejaba Ron.

- Que no te digo que el bebe esperara, no pienso tener a mi hijo hasta que Harry no llegue.

- Tranquila Hermione – el chico la miro con cariño – Harry llegara, tu solo recuerda que debes respirar. Respira Hermione, respira.

- Ron – gruño ella sacando fuerzas y cogiendole del cuello de la camisa – si me vuelves a repetir una sola vez mas que respira te juro que el que dejara de respirar serás tu.

- Hermione – llamo Harry entrando por la puerta apresuradamente – Hermione ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo esta el bebe? ¿Por qué intentas ahogar a Ron?

- Harry – llamo ella sonriéndole dulcemente – menos mal que estas aquí, este niño no quiere esperar más.

- Ya estoy junto a ti tranquila – respondió el mientras intentaba aflojar el puño que la chica tenia cerrado sobre el cuello de la camisa de su amigo, cuando lo consiguió le sujeto la mano y le dio un beso en ella.

- Bueno yo espero afuera – se despidió Ron no sin antes susurrar en el oído de su amigo – no le digas que respire, creo que la altera un poco.

- ¿Dónde esta Andy? – interrogo la chica cuando Ron salio de la habitación.

- Esta con Luna no te preocupes, esta muy emocionada por ver a su hermanita.

- ¿Hermanita? – pregunto Hermione – Harry no sabemos si es una niña aun.

- Yo se que será una niña – respondió el.

- Hola – saludo el medico cuando entro en la habitación - ¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione?  ¿Lista?

- Yo si, pero no se yo si el bebe lo esta – el medico la sonrió y se puso a examinarla.

- El bebe también esta listo Hermione así que prepárate que esto va a comenzar – ella asintió con la cabeza y Harry dejo un beso en la frente de ella.

Se encontraba agotada, pero feliz, miraba a la criatura que la enfermera acababa de dejar entre sus brazos, tan pequeña, Harry se encontraba recostado en la cama con ella mirando también al pequeño bebe que en ese momento bostezaba y estiraba sus pequeños bracitos.

- No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Hermione – decía mientras acariciaba la pequeña mejilla.

- Yo también soy muy feliz – dijo la chica.

- Te dije que sería una niña – comento el feliz.

- Si y ya que sabias que sería una niña ¿Sabes también que nombre le vamos a poner?

- Bueno yo había pensado que Alicia seria un buen nombre.

- Alicia – repitió la chica – Alicia Potter, si suena bien.

En ese momento una llamada en la puerta distrajo toda su atención y miraron a las personas que entraban en ese momento a la habitación, Remus y Sirius seguidos por Ron y Luna que se apartaron para dejar pasar a una pequeña personita.

- Andy ven – la llamo su padre – quiero que conozcas a alguien – la niña se acerco hasta la cama, Harry la cargo y le enseño al bebe – te presento a Alicia tu hermanita.

- Hola Alicia – saludo la niña – no es pelirroja – comento provocando que todos los que estaba en la habitación rieran.

- No cielo – contesto su padre – creo que esta personita ha sacado el pelo de tu madre, no ves que es tan bonita como ella.

- Ah – fue lo único que añadió la niña seria.

- Pero tú – dijo Hermione – nunca debes olvidar que eres tan preciosa como lo era tu abuela.

- Eso es cierto – confirmo Sirius, provocando que la niña volviera de nuevo a sonreír.

Se encontraban en la estación de King Cross subiendo los baúles de sus hijos al tren, Harry y Ron acaban de dejarlos en uno de los compartimientos y se disponían a despedirse de sus hijos.

- ¿Cómo le va a Andy? – pregunto Ron.

- Esta bien – contesto Harry – esta haciendo varias pruebas para bastantes equipos y por ahora todos le han ofrecido jugar, ahora tiene que elegir en cual quiere jugar.

- Andy sabe que los Tornados son los mejores – gruño Ron.

- Si, pero ella escogerá al que prefiere ir, no al que mejor disposición tenga ni mas dinero le den.

- Harry Ron venir de una vez, se va a ir el tren y no os habéis despedido aun.

- Ya vamos. Tu mujer grita cada día más.

- Que no te oiga decir eso o conseguirás que al final Hermione te grite todavía mas.

Hermione y Luna se despedían de sus hijos y saludaba a Ginny y Draco que aparecían en ese momento para dejar a sus dos hijos su hija Narcisa, a la que había llamado así porque Draco se había empeñado y Ginny había terminado cediendo y a su hijo Alan, que para desgracia de Draco habían ido a parar a Gryffindor.

- Espero que este año no recibamos ninguna carta vuestra – les reñía Hermione – no entiendo como los siete años que Andy estuvo en Hogwarts no tuvimos ni una sola queja de ella y con vosotros dos no podemos.

- Lo siento mama – Alicia bajo la mirada y le brindo una cara inocente – deberás intentaremos portarnos bien ¿Verdad Jonathan?

- Claro que si, no te preocupes tía Hermione que nos portaremos bien, te lo prometo – termino el chico cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

- Por que será que no te creo – dijo Ron junto a su hijo.

Se despidieron de sus padres y subieron al vagón, les dijeron adiós a sus padres cuando el tren arrancaba y hasta que los perdieron de vista.

- Has mentido – rió Alicia mirando al chico.

- Ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos – comento el rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura – si contáramos todas las verdades – le dio un beso en los labios – tendríamos que empezar contadores que llevamos un año juntos.

- Seria un momento para empezar a decir la verdad – contesto ella devolviéndole el beso – pero seguro que podemos esperar.

- Porque será que no creo la promesa que ha hecho Jonathan – le dijo Luna a Hermione.

- Porque es tu hijo y lo conoces bien.

- Si será por eso – rió ella – esos dos van a batir el record de los gemelos en Hogwarts.

- Les has dejado la capa invisible – pregunto Ron a Harry que iban detrás de sus mujeres.

- Si – afirmo el moreno – les he dado también el mapa del merodeador.

- Crees que es buena idea – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Hombre buena, lo que se dice buena no lo es, pero lo van a hacer igualmente, mejor si no los pillan ¿no crees?

- Si eso es cierto, además no harán nada que nosotros no hicimos, Jonathan esta ya en su último año y debe disfrutar.

- Si – rió el otro - ¿recuerdas nuestro último año?

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- La fiesta que hicimos nuestra última noche allí – Ron miro picaramente a Harry.

- Si aun me acuerdo que roja se puso Hermione cuando subiste con Luna a nuestra habitación.

- No creo que tu estés en condición de decir nada – rió el chico – no hice nada que tu no hicieras.

- Eso es cierto – se quedo parado de repente, su sonrisa desapareció de su cara y miro hacia el tren que había desaparecido minutos antes - ¿Tu no creerás que ellos…? – Ron siguió la mirada de su amigo y se quedo también en silencio.

- Nooooooooo – contesto mientras volvían a reír los dos – imposible – termino mientras seguían caminando detrás de sus esposas.

Y FIN.


End file.
